Brother fight
by Eraman
Summary: Two young cats, one barley a tom and one only a kitten saves Munkustrap and his friends and becomes Jellicles. But something isn't right about them. I've been correcting my grammar end changed a few things
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Four young kittens by the name Munkustrap, Tugger, Admetus and Asparagus Jr. were running around in the junkyard, watched by their parents. They were being watched by two toms named Skimbleshanks and Gus, his real name was Asparagus but most cats called him just Gus and they were also watched by the two queens Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. Across from them sat some princesses and watched them play-fight. They were called Demeter, Bombalurina, Exotica and Cassandra. They giggled as Munkustrap pushed Admetus off of him and the kit fell into a puddle of mud.

"Let's go outside", Munkustrap said as he pressed Tugger down on the ground.

"We're already outside stupid", his younger twin said.

"I mean outside the yard", Munkustrap whispered.

"We can't", Admetus said. "Mum and dad are watching."

"Jelly and Gus won't notice."

"The girls will tattle", Asparagus, being the youngest said.

"Nu hu", Munkustrap said. "We can ask them to come too!"

"They won't wanna."

"Of course they will", Tugger said and smiled. "Watch this."

The princesses were talking about a cute tom Cassandra and her twin sister had seen in town when they got here. They notice Tugger come towards them.

"Oh here comes Casanova", Demeter said and rolled her eyes.

"Back of sister", Bombalurina said. "He's mine!"

Demeter rolled her eyes again.

"Good afternoon ladies", Tugger said and bowed.

"Hey Tugger", the girls said.

"Would you like to accompany me and my band of merry kits on a stroll outside the yard?"

The girls stared at him.

"Are you joking Tugger", Cassandra asked. "We're being watched. We won't be able to leave."

"And Coricopat and Tantomile will tattle on us", Exotica said and nodded towards the twins in the shadows.

"No they won't", Tugger said happily. "They enjoy seeing us get into trouble on our own. Coricopat never tattles."

"But his sister does", Demeter grumbled. "She tattled on me yesterday!"

"So if she's around Cori she won't. So you fine ladies wanna come?"

"Absolutely!" The four of them said and followed Tugger.

* * *

They were walking down the street in a happy mood. None of them could understand how the grownups hadn't noticed their disappearance. But they had escaped while pretending to play hide and go seek.

"This is fun", Admetus said as he jumped into a water puddle. "Why won't mum and dad let us go out more often?"

"Don't look", Munkustrap growled. "But we're being watched."

Of course all the kittens looked back and saw Tantomile hide behind a corner.

"That sneaky little... bitch", Bombalurina growled.

"Whoa", Tugger smirked. "Who taught you that word?"

"Rubia", Bombalurina said happily. "She was calling Casablanca a horny bitch... whatever that means."

"Don't let mum hear you say those words Lina", Demeter said and looked at her older sister.

"Is Jenny that bad", Asparagus asked as he jumped into a puddle of water and splashed it at Munkustrap.

"Yeah..."

"Oh mummy look kittens!" A little girl squeaked and ran over.

"Kelly stay away from them", a woman obviously her mother caught her arm. "They're strays and might have diseases."

"Humans are strange", Admetus said as the two humans left.

"You telling me", a voice said and they turned to see two giant pollicles look at them. "Look Zeke eight little kittens out on their own."

"Yeah", the other pollicle, Zeke, answered. "Don't worry kitties we're not afraid that you're sick or strays."

"Oh" Tugger asked happily. "Good."

"Yeah", the first pollicle said. "We'll eat you anyway!"

"Run", Munkustrap yelled and the kittens dashed down the road and into an alley.

* * *

"We're trapped", Cassandra said frightened. "We're going to die!"

Munkustrap stepped forward and hissed at the two dogs. They only laughed.

"Look Zeke someone's trying to play hero!"

"I see it Dom. Poor little fella don't know what he's in for."

The kittens huddled together and then there was a hiss and Skimbleshanks and Gus jumped at one of the pollicles while Jenny and Jelly jumped the other.

"Mum", Demeter yelled happily.

"Get off ya filth", Dom growled and slammed the toms into the wall and then flung them off. Both Skimble and Gus landed on their four paws in front of the kittens.

"Lads", Skimble said as they were joined by Jenny and Jelly. "Get the lasses and hurry home."

"We can't just leave you here", Munkustrap said. "We can help."

"No offence Munk", Gus said. "But you're too young to do any good."

"Watch out", Jenny yelled as Zeke jumped at Gus. But a flash of ginger appeared from above and Zeke started to howl and whimper in pain. The Jellicles stared as a ginger tom, just a couple of years older than Admetus, who was the oldest kitten, clung to the pollicle's face with his claws. Dom started laughing.

"Get it off get it off", Zeke whimpered and trashed around.

"Yeah just hold still and I- Youch!" A flash of black and white had appeared from somewhere above and to the grownups horror they saw a kitten in Munkustrap and Tugger's age clung to the other pollicle in the same manner as the ginger tom. The kitten clawed and bit the pollicle with all his might and they saw the ginger tom look over at him and shook his head.

"You idiot", he called. "Quit holding back and let it all out!"

The kitten just rolled his eyes as his mouth was full with Dom's ear.

"Let go, let go", Zeke whimpered to the red tom.

"If I do", the tom answered. "Will you leave my alley?"

"Yes, yes I will... fast as lightning."

"How about you", the tom yelled at the other.

"Yes, yes dear lord just get this thing off of me!"

"Right... you heard him on three... One two three!"

The two strange cats let go and the dogs hurried away.

"Your alley", the kitten said and glared at the ginger tom. "What do you mean your alley?"

"Sorry", the ginger tom said. "But would you think they'd listen to a kitten?"

"I'm not a kitten", the black and white kitten huffed. "I stopped be one after I opened my eyes."

"Whatever makes you happy."

Skimbleshanks had gotten over his shock and walked up to them.

"Thank you for saving us lads", he said and held out his paw. The ginger tom took it. "I'm Skimbleshanks. This is Asparagus, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum and these kittens are Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina, Demeter, Exotica, Cassandra, Admetus and Asparagus Jr."

"No problem Skimbleshanks", the ginger tom said and took his paw. "I'm Macavity."

"And I'm Alonzo", the kitten said.

"He's my little brother", Macavity said. "Emphasis on little."

"Hey I'm not that small."

"Sure you're not." Macavity ruffled the fur on the kitten's head.

"That was very brave of you", Gus said. "I've never seen anyone attack a pollicle like that."

"And certainly not a kitten", Jenny said and looked at Alonzo. "You could've gotten killed dear."

"Na uh", Alonzo said. "You should've seen us fight that badger or that fox or-"

"Okay", Macavity put a paw over his mouth. "I think they get it Lonz."

"Where are your parents", Jelly asked and watched the kitten struggle to get away from his brother's grip. "It's very irresponsible for them to let you run around like this and fight!"

"We've never met our father and our mother got rid of us when Alonzo here was old enough to open his eyes."

"Where do you live", Munkustrap asked.

"We live- Ouch!" Macavity yelped as his little brother bit him.

"Serves you right for choking me", the kitten snapped. "We live here and there."

"Oh dear you are so thin", Jenny said and went into mother-mood and started to check both of them out. "When was the last thing you ate anything?"

"Must have been nearly a week ago don't you think Mac", Alonzo asked and looked at his brother.

"Yeah that sound like it", Macavity said.

"A week, dear boys you better come with us to the junkyard", Gus said. "We got good food there, warm beds and no humans disturbing us."

"And no pollicles", Exotica yelled.

The two alley cats looked at each other.

"Sure", Macavity said. "Sounds good."

* * *

Later that evening Old Deuteronomy had talked to both of the alley cats and decided that they could both stay and become Jellicles. Munkustrap and the kittens were happy to get a new playmate. But Coricopat and Tantomile felt uneasy. There was something about these two that wasn't right... especially Macavity and Deuteronomy was looking at the new cats strangely.

"Do you wanna play tag with us Alonzo", Asparagus asked.

"What's tag", Alonzo asked.

"You've never played before", Munkustrap exclaimed and Alonzo shook his head.

"I've never played with anyone else than Macavity before."

"Everlasting cat you got much to learn", Tugger said.

"Not fighting that's for sure", Admetus said.

"It's easy Alonzo", Munkustrap said. "One of us is it and chases the others. When it touch you you become it and have to chase the others."

"There is only one rule", Tugger said as he looked at the new kitten's paws. "No claws allowed out."

"Do you think I'm stupid", Alonzo said and in a speed faster than the eye he slapped Munkustrap on the shoulder. "You're it!" The kittens scrambled away Munk was grinning like a mad cat. He knew he and Alonzo would get along easily.

* * *

TBC After a review from Savage Daz I've been reading through my story and corrected som gramar. I hope you all will like it:)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Four months had passed since Alonzo and Macavity had joined the tribe and him and Munkustrap had gotten really close in that short time. It was if they'd never been apart. They were always together and that made Munkustrap's other friends very jealous especially Tugger. Macavity was happy his brother didn't have to fight for survival and he was well liked among the other toms and queens. The only problem was that he was too violent. When the kittens wanted to play with him the grownups would glare at him until he said no. Alonzo or Admetus were the only ones who could keep up with his violent ways... he was too rough. Old Deuteronomy saw much potential in both of them and had told his sons that.

"Hey", Tugger yelled when he saw Alonzo sit on his own in the middle of the yard. "Aren't you supposed to be at Jenny's now?" Jenny used to ask all kittens to come to her den so she and Jelly could teach them different things. It was like a school for them.

"So are you", Alonzo said and smirked at him. "But honestly Tugger what do you want?"

"Dad told me and Munk that he sees big potential in you and Macavity."

"So?"

"Munk will be protector! Not you!"

Alonzo cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Okay..." he said.

"And I'll be his second."

"Of course... but Tugger if you're going to be second don't you need to know how to fight?"

Tugger growled and his fur was on end. "I know how to fight."

"Oh please I've seen you play fight. You always lose."

"Not all of us have lived like a crazy wild creature."

Alonzo's eyes narrowed. "I fight to survive. Something a housecat like you won't understand."

The other kittens had joined them now and they only picked up on Alonzo saying something about a housecat.

"What wouldn't a housecat understand", Bombalurina huffed.

"Fighting to survive the way I'm used to."

"He's got a point", Admetus said. He and the twins were the only kitten strays.

"Hey whose side are you on", Tugger snapped.

"Since when do we have to choose sides", Alonzo asked.

"Since you started insulting housecats", Demeter told him.

"I didn't! It was Tugger who started to growl at me for nothing and called me a crazy wild cat."

"Hello no sane kitten would attack a grown pollicle", Tugger mocked.

Alonzo jumped to his feet and growled at Tugger.

"Now you got a chance to prove what a good fighter you are Tugger", he hissed. "Come on!"

"I... I", Tugger stuttered out obviously frightened.

"Hmpf", Alonzo snorted. "Thought so." And with a flick of his tale he started to walk away. Tugger's eyes flashed and he flew at Alonzo's back. The patched kitten turned around and jumped to the side and Tugger landed on his belly in the dust.

"Now that shows what kind of fighter you are", he snarled. "Attack someone from behind! That's cowardice!"

"I'll give you cowardice", Tugger yelled and bared his claws and swatted at Alonzo's face. The patched kitten jumped out of the way. But he didn't bare his own claws when he jumped at Tugger and only by the strength he had he pressed the other tom down. Tugger struggled to get loose but Alonzo held him in place.

"See", Alonzo said. "I don't even need my claws to get to you."

Something slammed into him and he tumbled to the ground and was quickly on his paws again. When he looked to see who it was that had tackled him so cowardly he noticed it was Munkustrap.

"Munk what are you doing", Alonzo asked, his feelings hurt.

"I don't want you to hurt him or he to hurt you", Munkustrap said. "Tugger dad told us to never attack from behind!"

"I did", Old Deuteronomy spoke as he and the other grownups came over. "Tugger I am disappointed."

"I'm sorry father", Tugger said and let his head drop.

"You shouldn't tell me that."

"I'm sorry Alonzo", Tugger mumbled.

"It's okay", Alonzo said and sat down and smiled friendly. "No harm done."

"Alonzo I'm impressed on how you dealt with Tugger", Old Deuteronomy said and smiled at him. "You had the opportunity to use your claws on him but didn't. That takes some nerve and intelligence."

"In my opinion it's just stupid", Macavity said as he got over to them. "Alonzo remember what I taught you. If someone tries to harm you you have to defend yourselves."

"Tugger is just a kitten Mac", Alonzo protested. "If it had been a grown cat or an enemy I wouldn't have hesitated to bare my claws. But I didn't want to harm Tugger."

"Alonzo you always hold back", Macavity said and sighed. "You're much stronger than you think but it's like you have this... chest in you where you stuff all that strength and power away and close the lid to keep it from escape. Let it loose kid!"

"Macavity", Old Deuteronomy yelled. "We don't try to make the kittens or any other cats act violent in this tribe! Your brother did an honorable thing and that was also the right thing to do. To judge when it's needed to use your strength and claws is hard, but your brother already does so. That is qualities fit for a future second or protector."

Alonzo had bowed his head in shame but when Old Deuteronomy spoke he looked up in pride and he also noticed Munkustrap smile at him in similar manner.

* * *

The years went by and Munkustrap became protector and mated with Demeter and got two kittens, Jemima and Electra. Tugger mated with Bombalurina but still flirted with the other queens and princesses. To Tugger's annoyance - at first anyway - Munkustrap chose Alonzo his second in command. The patched tom had not mated yet, he was too busy doing his job 24/7. Since Alonzo didn't have an owner he was at the junkyard more often than Munkustrap and was always up to date on everything. He kept to himself a lot too. But this day that had looked so good was about to turn into the worst for many cats.

Alonzo and Munkustrap was walking around the yard, Alonzo was briefing Munkustrap on what had happened while he was away for a few days.

"Jelly is having kittens soon and word is that she will get at least two", Alonzo told his best friend.

"That's nice to hear... what about those two kits Bustopher Jones brought here... his nephews."

"Ah Quaxo and Mistofelees."

"Misto-what-e-less?"

"Mistofelees... actually magical Mr. Mistofelees. The kit is a conjurer... nearly blow my head off by accident when I was lecturing him, Victoria and Plato about leaving the junkyard unsupervised."

"Yeah", Munkustrap laughed. "If we didn't learn that the hard way…"

"Hey something positive came out of it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah we met."

"Aw are you going all sweet on me Lonzo?"

"No", Alonzo blushed a bit. "I'm just saying..."

"I know... I feel the same. If we hadn't left the yard we'd never met you or Macavity and you and I wouldn't become best friends and my life would be so much more boring."

"And not as safe... If it wasn't for me who would you've chosen second?"

"I don't know... You were the only one I could think of..."

Suddenly the two toms heard hissings and screams from around the corner and when they rounded they saw Macavity beat up Delilah, Plato's mother, badly. Her mate Ike was already lying dead on the ground and Plato was cowering in a corner.

"Macavity", Munkustrap yelled and jumped at him and pulled him away from Delilah while Alonzo hurried to Plato's side.

"Plato", Alonzo asked as Munkustrap started to fight his brother. "Are you okay?"

"H-he tried to hurt me", Plato stuttered in fear. "He killed my daddy!"

Munkustrap wailed in pain and Alonzo twirled around and saw his brother prepare to finish him off.

"Plato... Run and get all toms you can. I must help Munk."

"But what about mummy?"

"Just do it!"

Plato ran off and Alonzo jumped onto his brother's back with his claws bared. Macavity tried to shake him off but it didn't work. Then he got a grip on Alonzo's front leg and pulled him off. Alonzo landed on his paws and lunged again. Munkustrap only stared when he saw the mad way Macavity beat on his younger brother, but Alonzo didn't back down.

"Munkustrap", a voice yelled and he saw Gus, Skimble, Coricopat, Admetus, Asparagus, Tugger and two more toms come towards them.

"Everlasting cat", Skimble exclaimed when he saw the dead Ike and Delilah. The other toms also stared and then their attention was diverted to Macavity and Alonzo.

"We have to help Alonzo", Munkustrap said as the ginger tom clawed his brother across his face. "Macavity did all this!"

As one all the toms jumped him and Munkustrap pulled Alonzo out of harm's way.

* * *

"Macavity when you first got here I felt that something wasn't right about you", Old Deuteronomy spoke angrily. "And now I've realized it's your thirst of blood that you can't control or your anger. You are a danger to the tribe and have murdered two cats and almost killed a kitten. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"That I deserve respect for managing to kill two cats on my own and that I should've been chosen Jellicle protector. I'm a much more skilled fighter than your pathetic excuse for a son. My younger brother fights better than he does!"

"Macavity for the murder of two tribe members you will be banished!" Gasps came from the tribe and Alonzo's eyes grew in grief and hurt.

"Fine", Macavity huffed. "Alonzo come on!" He turned to walk away and stopped and looked at Alonzo. This looked at Old Deuteronomy.

"Alonzo has done nothing wrong and does not deserve to be exiled", Munkustrap told his father.

"I know Munkustrap and I won't exile him. Alonzo you may leave if you want to."

Alonzo looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes as anger overcame him.

"I don't want to", he said coldly.

"Alonzo", Macavity yelled. "You'll do as I say!"

"Get out", Old Deuteronomy yelled and the tribe started to sing an old song used by the tribe in centuries:

**_All: Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_**

**_Munkustrap:  
Deception (An outrage!)_**

**_Queens:  
Disgrace (For shame!)_**

**_Skimbleshanks:  
He asked for trouble the moment he came_**

**_All:  
(See you later, agitator!)_**

**_Munk and Tugger:  
Deception (An outrage!)_**

**_All:  
(Just leave us alone!)_**

**_Queens:  
Disgrace (For shame!)_**

**_All:  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)_**

**_Skimbleshanks:  
He asked for trouble the moment he came_**

**_All:  
(See you later, agitator!)_**

**_All:  
Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_**

**_And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_**

**_Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_**

**_Demeter:  
He is not one of us_**

**_Munk:  
Deception_**

**_Tugger:  
Disgrace_**

**_Munk:  
Deception_**

**_Tugger:  
Disgrace_**

**_Munk:  
Deception_**

Macavity ran as fast as he could as they sang and he was hunted out. Everyone sang but Alonzo, he'd slipped away to grief alone.

* * *

TBC Song is: Not one of us from Lion King II Don't own that or any cat characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"There you are", Munkustrap said as he got to Alonzo's favorite hiding place. It was on top of a chair on the highest junk pile. During Alonzo's first week in the tribe he'd gotten a bit depressed because he didn't know how to play with the other kittens. Something Munkustrap had helped him learn. So he'd hidden at this place and it had taken Munkustrap the whole day to find him.

"Go away Munk", Alonzo said without looking at his best friend. It was three days after Macavity's exile and Alonzo had been distant ever since. He did his job and all but as soon his shift or patrol was over he disappeared from the face of the earth. Munkustrap had spent a great amount of time looking for him.

"Not after the hard work I put in finding you", Munkustrap swung over the edge and walked over to his friend and sat down beside him on the chair. It swayed a bit but soon stopped.

"Now you found me so buzz off", Alonzo mumbled. He was lying on his stomach, head on his front paws and tail swinging in a sad way.

"Come on Lonz. Talk to me."

"I just did... I told you to buzz off."

"You know what I mean."

Alonzo sighed. "What do you want from me Munkustrap?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel. After Macavity being exiled you've been distant... even towards me."

"Munk I just lost my brother, the only family I've ever had... Of course I'm a bit depressed. I'm not letting it get in the way for my job as second so can't you just let me be?"

Munkustrap sighed and put a paw on Alonzo's shoulders and the patched tom winced. Munk pulled away his paw and saw something red on his silver fur.

"Alonzo you're hurt!"

"So it seems..."

"Alonzo!"

"What it's just a scratch..."

"What happened?"

"I was attacked on patrol."

"By whom?"

"Don't know... a black cat."

"Lie still and I'll clean it for you."

"You don't need to..."

"But I want to."

When Munkustrap was done he looked down on all the cats below. All of them looked as if they were searching for something. He saw Tugger walk up to Bombalurina and tell her something. She said something back and then Tugger yelled:

"They gotta be here somewhere! Alonzo can become invisible if he wants to but Munk is a horrible sneaker!"

Munkustrap sniggered then looked at the depressed cat beside him.

"Do you remember when I first found you here", Munkustrap asked trying a new approach on how to lighten Alonzo's mood.

Alonzo chuckled so it seemed to be working. "How can't I? You almost got me killed!"

"It's not my fault you were daydreaming."

"It was in the middle of the night and you snuck up on me from behind and hissed: 'Gotcha!' I jumped sky-high and fell over that edge", he pointed. "You hurried over and pulled me up."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Yeah... you told me to give you my other paw so you could pull me up."

"But you told me I wasn't strong enough."

"And then you told me you could and that I needed to trust you..."

"And you answered trust is hard to give..."

"But not to you Munk", they spoke in unison.

Alonzo chuckled. "Yeah... I still trust you with my life Munk."

"And I trust you with my life and the tribe's. Everlasting cat Alonzo we wouldn't be half as safe without you around."

Alonzo got something mischievous in his eyes then he jumped up and pushed Munkustrap off of the chair and landed on top of him so he was pressing Munkustrap down.

"And you still need to practice your fighting skills", Alonzo smirked. "I think this was record time."

"Don't count on it", Munkustrap kicked him off and Alonzo went over Munk's head and over the edge. "Lonz!"

Munkustrap hurried over and looked over the edge but a paw grabbed his and pulled him down. The two toms tumbled down the pile and landed in a laughing heap on the bottom. Alonzo was pressed down underneath Munkustrap's weight.

"There you guys are", Tugger said as the other cats came to investigate the racket. "What are you two doing? Trashing the yard?"

"No", Alonzo said and rose so Munkustrap fell off of him. "Just some friendly talking."

"Are you okay Alonzo", Bombalurina asked worriedly. "You've been quite down these days."

Alonzo smiled softly. "I'm better now thanks Lina."

The scarlet queen smiled friendly at him and gave him a little nuzzling.

"Oh", Tugger exclaimed. "Now I remember! Munk Jelly is giving birth!"

"She is", Munk exclaimed.

"Yeah... she wants you to come see them."

* * *

That day Jelly gave birth to Tumblebrutus, Pouncival and Etcetera and the three kittens soon became great friends with Electra, Victoria and Jemima. It was a couple of months later when it happened. Macavity kidnapped Demeter. Munkustrap was a wreck and Alonzo used most of his energy to keep him calm. They had no idea where Macavity was and how he's been able to use magic. Alonzo guessed his brother always could but had never done in public.

"We gotta find her Alonzo", Munk said in despair as Alonzo was dragging him back to the yard after another of his: find-Dem-or-die runs.

"I know Munk."

"I won't be able to live without her."

"I know buddy... we'll find a way."

"Oi", a voice yelled and they saw a small calico queen run towards them. "Please ya gotta 'elp me!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down", Alonzo said and let go of Munkustrap. "Who are you and what do you need help with?"

"Moi name 's Rumpleteazah", the queen said. "Me an' moi brothah ran away from Macvity."

"Macavity", Munkustrap asked.

"Yeah... 'e's a gingah cat... we use' to work for 'im we did. Though 'e was nioce an' friendly at first. We're thieves we are. Macavity gave us a place in 'is organization 'e did. But we foun' out 'e's no nice cat. 'e brought this black an' gol' queen for us to watch... 'e was 'urting an' 'e rape' her."

Munkustrap paled and Alonzo held him back so he wouldn't fly at the small queen.

"Mungo, that's my brothah an' Oi trie' to 'elp 'er. But 'e kick' us outta the room. When 'e left we took 'er outta there we did. Mungo carried 'er all the way an' Macavity caught up to us an' Mungo stayed behoind to fight 'im. 'e needs 'elp. Mungo's no' figtah."

"Show us", Munkustrap said and they ran back the same way the queen had come from.

* * *

"Give up Mungojerrie", Macavity snarled and clawed the calico tom across his chest. "Give Demeter up and I won't hurt you or your sister."

"No, you ain' gonna get 'er", Mungo growled and Demeter watched him with wide frightened eyes. "You ain' deserving such noice queen. You're a bad cat!"

"You got that right you imbecile."

Mungojerrie lunged at the Napoleon of crime but was thrown aside into the wall. He landed on the ground and lied there.

"Jerrie", Demeter exclaimed in horror.

"Now my dear Demeter", Macavity said. "Let's go back shall we?"

He walked towards her.

"Stay away from her Mac", a voice yelled and Alonzo was at his brother's throat. Macavity managed to shake him off and Alonzo landed close to Demeter and stood above her in a protective manner.

"Well if it isn't my treacherous little brother", Macavity said and smiled. "Coming to visit us mere cats."

"Shut up", Alonzo snapped.

"What are you going to do Alonzo", Macavity laughed. "You can defeat me; you've never been able to. You always hold back."

Alonzo hissed at him and Macavity yelped in pain when claws buried themselves in his back.

"Get the hell away from here Macavity", Munkustrap growled. "Or we will kill you!"

"We?" Macavity asked and saw that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were now backing up the silver tabby. "Oh I see... well I know when I'm not wanted. But mark my words you traitors", he glared at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "I will get my revenge on you."

"Get out", Alonzo yelled and Macavity left the alley in a hurry.

Alonzo fell backwards when Demeter flew up from underneath him and hurried to her mate. She cried into his shoulder and he held her close. Alonzo smiled and walked over to the two calicos.

"Thank you for saving Demeter and for protecting her", he said.

"Couldn' let Mac woin could we?" Mungojerrie said and smiled. "Oi'm Mungojerrie."

"Nice to meet you. What will the two of you do now?"

"Don' know", Jerrie said and shrugged. "Run for our loives maybe."

"Yeah with Mac after us we ain' got too big 'ope", Teazer said sadly.

"You could join our tribe", Munkustrap said as he came over to them with Demeter in his arms. "You deserve it." The calicos looked at each other and then at Munkustrap.

"Can we", Jerrie asked.

"Yes you deserve it, though it's not up to me. You must meet our leader Old Deuteronomy."

"After what you two did", Alonzo cut in. "It won't be a problem."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Alonzo had been right; there hadn't been a problem for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to become Jellicles. Old Deuteronomy had welcomed them warmly and Bombalurina had hugged them close thanking both of them for saving her sister. Jenny and Skimble met them with the same warmth for saving their daughter. The months before the Jellicle ball flew away and then it was time. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had scared everyone badly but afterwards most of them laughed. That was until _he_ came. It Demeter was that exposed him and Munkustrap fought him. But Macavity managed to defeat the silver tabby and was about to finish him off when Alonzo stepped in and threw his brother away and then they started to circle around each other.

"Give up Macavity", Alonzo growled. "You're side is badly hurt!"

"Ha! Alonzo why are you still fighting against me! You're a much better fighter than your pathetic excuse for best friend and tribe protector."

"Take that back", Alonzo spat angrily.

"No."

Alonzo lashed at him and a furious fight endured. Many of the kittens screeched in fright when they saw the fury and fire in Alonzo. His anger was like a flame and he was seeing red.

"Good", Macavity said as he jumped back to gather his breath. "Don't hold back! The real you are shining through and look how much you scare your tribe!"

Alonzo froze in his movements and looked around. Jemima and Electra were like his nieces and they were now watching him in fright.

"Macavity", Alonzo said and turned back to the ginger tom with his eyes narrowed. "Leave now, you are not welcome here!"

With that he ran forward but Macavity pulled him off of the ground, spun him around and threw down on the ground. Alonzo tried to get away so he could gather his strength but he felt Macavity's claws dig into his back. Alonzo yelped in pain but prepared to attack again when he saw Mungojerrie advance on his former master and the rest of the tribe followed. Macavity looked around and when his eyes fell on Alonzo he sighed and ran off.

* * *

After the ball Munkustrap found Alonzo on his usual hiding place.

"Can you explain to me why you always have to get up here to hide from us", Munkustrap asked out of breath as he struggled to get over the edge.

"Because no one knows I'm here Munkustrap", Alonzo answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap said and sat down beside his best friend and watched the sunrise.

"I almost did it Munk..."

"What?"

"I almost turned into... _him."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Munk I almost let go of my barrier. If I had I'd become stronger, a better fighter."

"So why is that bad?"

"If I'd done I'd also been like Macavity, ruthless, cruel, wild, crazy, dangerous and worst of all..." he looked Munk straight into the eyes. "Unreliable. I could have done anything to anyone. You saw the kittens... they were terrified."

"Of Macavity, not of you."

"Munk you saw how your kittens looked at me... it was in pure horror!"

Munk grabbed his arm and rose. "Come on."

Then he dragged Alonzo down the pile.

"Where are we going", Alonzo asked as they ran.

"To the others..."

"Munk no", Alonzo struggled against his friend's hold.

But it was to no avail and soon they were in the small clearing. Old Deuteronomy was still there and so was the rest of the tribe.

"What is going on", Alonzo asked as he looked around on all the smiling faces. It wasn't those overjoyed smiles. It looked more like those kind smiles of regret and understanding. You know like when you've been through something bad, people hear rumors and talk bad about you until someone tells them the truth and they regret every word. Mostly seen in movies. Like the cats after Grizabella sang her song before being picked.

Munkustrap jumped up and sat beside his father and Tugger sat on the other side.

"Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy began. "You seem upset after tonight's events. You and I had a small conversation just after the ball and then you ran off."

"I'm sorry", Alonzo mumbled. "I just couldn't stand scaring the kittens."

"We're not afraid of you", Tumblebrutus said and hurried over to him with the other kittens.

"What gave you that idea", Etcetera asked confused.

Alonzo looked at his "nieces" and they tilted their heads in confusion before it dawned on Electra. Her eyes went wide and Alonzo suddenly found that he had her small arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I was not afraid of you... I was afraid of what Macavity would do to you... that you would get hurt." Jemima realized too and hurried over and hugged Alonzo from behind. The other kittens joined in the hug.

"See Alonzo", Munkustrap said beaming. "They're not afraid of you, none of us are. Give us one good reason we should be?"

Alonzo bit his bottom lip and looked at Munkustrap.

"Because if I let go of my barrier", Alonzo spoke slowly. "I might end up like Macavity."

"What are you talking about lad", Skimbleshanks said.

"Macavity has always said that I'm holding back when I'm in a fight", Alonzo turned to the older tom. "It is true I do... a lot. I have this barrier in my mind that keeps me concentrated and stash away some of my strength and fury. Last night some of it escaped... Macavity had the same barrier once but let it drop. That's why he's so ruthless... and I can become just like him."

"No", Mistofelees yelled and everyone stared at him. The small conjurer rarely spoke when gathered like this, his little brother Quaxo was the more talkative one. "Alonzo you can't become like him because Macavity is crazy and you are not. It's as simple as that."

Alonzo looked at him and smiled.

"Uhum", Old Deuteronomy cleared his throat and all kittens hurried back to their parents and everyone turned to Old Deuteronomy again. "Before I was interrupted... I was going to say that judged by your actions at the ball and previous incidents I've made a decision."

Munkustrap looked at his father in confusion so did all the other cats.

"Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy spoke. "You are banished from the Jellicle tribe-"

"What", Munkustrap yelled.

"It has to be a mistake", Tugger said.

"Are you serious", Demeter said.

"- death will become you if you ever return to this yard", Old Deuteronomy went on ignoring all the objections from all the other cats.

"Sir", Munkustrap began but Old Deuteronomy held up his paw.

"My decision is final. Alonzo leave now."

"But", Alonzo spoke.

**_Deuteronomy(sternly):_** _Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

**_Munkustrap(hesitating):  
_**_Deception (An outrage!)_

**_Queens(confusion and no energy):  
_**_Disgrace (For shame!)_

**_Skimbleshanks(confused):  
_**_He asked for trouble... the moment he came?_

**_All(sadly):  
_**_(See you later, agitator...)_

**_Munk and Tugger(regretfully):  
_**_Deception (An outrage!)_

**_All(flatly):  
_**_(Just leave us alone...)_

It was law that the cat being exiled should be hunted out so with eyes filled with sorrow and regret Admetus swatted towards Alonzo who started to run with the toms he'd grown up with chasing him. No one showed more regret than Munkustrap.

**_Queens(sadly):  
_**_Disgrace (For shame...)_

**_All(sadly):  
_**_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

**_Skimbleshanks(confusion):  
_**_He asked for trouble... the moment he came?_

**_All(sadly):  
_**_(See you later, agitator...)_

Alonzo ran and dodged swats from the toms.

**_All(doubtfully):  
_**_Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

Alonzo ran out the junkyard, across the street, jumped onto a container, to an emergency stair and jumped onto a rooftop where he stopped and looked back to the junkyard and saw all his friends look after him with sad eyes.

**_Demeter(sadly):  
_**_He is not one of us_

**_Munk:  
_**_Deception_

**_Tugger:  
_**_Disgrace_

**_Munk:  
_**_Deception_

**_Tugger:  
_**_Disgrace_

**_Munk:  
_**_Deception_

Alonzo turned away and ran over the roof and was gone.

* * *

Munkustrap stared after his best friend and then rounded on his father.

"Father", he yelled but Old Deuteronomy was gone.

"W'ere did 'e go", Mungojerrie asked confused.

"Munk", Bombalurina said. "There must be something we can do... Alonzo did not deserve being exiled."

"I know Lina", Munkustrap snapped. "But there is nothing I or any of us can do. Old Deuteronomy has the last saying in everything!"

"But", Jemima said. "We're in grave danger without him."

"I know sweetie", Munkustrap sighed and looked towards the roof where Alonzo had last been seen. "I know..."

"We foresee danger in the future", the twins said in unison and everyone turned to stare at them. "Danger, big changes, bravery, confessions and..."

When they didn't answer Tugger sighed in irritation.

"And", he asked.

"Death", the twins spoke and as on cue a lightning struck over the sky and a ginger tom watching the yard smiled evilly.

* * *

TBC the words inside () describes how the cat singing feels.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Only a few weeks had passed since Alonzo's exile and things was getting bad fast. The junkyard was attacked almost every day and no one understood how Alonzo could've kept all the henchcats away on his own. Munkustrap and Admetus had caught one of Macavity's spies and he'd laughed at them and said:

"Without that patched tom around we can just walk in without trouble."

"That's it", Tugger yelled and every tom that was around looked at him. "I'm going after him."

"Tugger", Munkustrap said with a sigh.

"No Munk we need Alonzo", Tugger yelled. "Look around you, all the grown toms are injured in one way or another! With Patches around we at least could get rid of those horrible spies."

"Tugger there is no way Alonzo could keep them all out of his own", Admetus said. "Today we were attacked from four different places."

"I wonder", Asparagus said and everyone looked at him. "How did the henchcats know that Alonzo is gone?"

Everyone looked at each other with big eyes.

"Macavity must have been watching us", Plato spoke.

"Munk my lad", Skimbleshanks spoke. "We must get Alonzo back. He is the strongest cat in the tribe."

"Not true", Tugger said. "Munkustrap is stronger, why else would he be protector?"

"Alonzo is holding back Tugger my lad", Skimble sighed. "He told us that himself."

"All right", Munkustrap rose from his spot. "I'll go to Old Deuteronomy and ask him about this stupid decision and tell him that Alonzo must be let back in."

"You don't dare move", Jennyanydots said as she and Jelly came to take care of the injured toms with Demeter and Bombalurina. "You all must rest."

"Then who'll go to Old Deuteronomy?"

"Leave that to me", Jenny said.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you exiled me", Alonzo growled at Old Deuteronomy.

"Alonzo it's for the best."

"For the tribe or for your mission?"

"Both. Alonzo I told you, to get rid of Macavity's threat we need to lure him into safety. He _needs_ to take over the junkyard. With you around he can't do that because together you and Munkustrap always stop him."

"Are you seriously gonna let him waltz in and take it over?! You fool he'll hurt them or kill them!"

"No he won't. Alonzo trust me, I'm old and wise and I know what is best for my tribe."

"Ha you got a strange way showing it!"

"Watch your tone young man or I'll-"

"You'll what? Banish me from the tribe? Sorry to spoil that for you old fool but you've already done that. Munkustrap have fought my brother off perfectly fine since all of this started. I've seen what's been happening at the junkyard. Macavity sends in his spies to injure the toms a little at the time so he easily can take it over in one blow! By doing it this way you're risking the life of the entire tribe!" Alonzo saw something flash in Old Deuteronomy's eyes but continued. "Isn't it bad enough that you have asked me to kill my own bro… to kill Macavity? Now you want to risk the lives of th-"

"Excuse me", came a familiar voice from the ground and it cut off Alonzo's little speech. "Old Deuteronomy are you there?"

"Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy said. "Hide and don't come out."

"No", Alonzo said and smirked. "You're not my leader anymore so I don't have to do what you're telling me so I think I'll just stay here." Alonzo crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Sir I just want to talk with you", Jenny called.

"Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy growled. "If you want to get into the tribe again you will do as I tell you. I need you rested and strong to take care of him."

Alonzo narrowed his eyes but then jumped down from the wall, not at the same side Jenny was at, and hid under a bush.

"Yes Jenny my dear", Old Deuteronomy called. "Come up."

Jenny was there in two seconds and bowed to show him respect.

"Old Deuteronomy I came here because the tribe needs something from you", she said.

"Oh what might that be Jenny?"

"We want you to let Alonzo back into the tribe, please we need him and his strength is-"

"No."

"Sir please we-"

"Jenny I said no. Alonzo will not be allowed back into the tribe. He's too dangerous."

"Not to us. He-"

"Is a danger to himself and us."

"No he isn't. Sir Macavity's attacks are getting worse and worse. We need Alonzo."

"No Jenny and that's final. If there isn't anything more you want I suggest you leave", with that he turned his back to her. Jenny sighed and jumped off the wall and started to walk back to the yard.

"Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy hissed but the patched tom was gone. "Now where did that fool go?"

* * *

"Let me walk you home", a voice said from behind her and Jenny jumped. She twirled around and stared right at Alonzo.

"Alonzo", she whispered.

"Hi Jenny."

"Alonzo", she said and hugged him. "Oh you poor thing you look exhausted... and so thin! Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes Jenny I have", Alonzo let his eyes travel all over the Gumbie cat. "You look beat Jenny. Is everything alright?"

"No honey", she said and sighed heavily. "Your brother-"

"He's not my brother anymore Jenny", Alonzo said and let his head drop sadly. "He's lost."

"I'm sorry honey", Jenny lifted his chin and smiled softly. "I really am for all of this."

Alonzo smiled and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He brushed it away angrily.

"I know Jenny... How are things at the yard?"

"As I was saying... Your b... Macavity has been attacking us almost every day and most of them toms are injured."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jenny", Alonzo let his ear drop in shame. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do."

Jenny looked him over and saw a bad gash on his left thigh.

"Dear have you had that looked at?" she asked going into mother mode.

"No..."

"How did you get it?"

"Believe it or not Jenny... I was fighting to protect the tribe."

"What?"

"You don't think I'd just leave you like that? Jenny at night I use to walk around the yard and look for henchcats. I've run into a few. They think I'm Munkustrap. One of them got me last night... but I got him worse."

"You didn't..." Jenny asked horrified.

Alonzo shook his head. "No I would never do a thing like that. I would only do it if I was protecting my family and most certainly to protect one of the kittens."

"Your family?"

"Jenny even if I'm kicked out... the tribe is still my family." He looked back into an alley and then back at Jenny. "Come on let me walk you home."

"Thank you my dear", she answered and they started to walk. Alonzo was limping a little.

* * *

When they got close to the yard Jenny looked at Alonzo sternly.

"Come with me to the yard and let me and Jelly have a look at that wound", she said.

"I can't Jenny."

"Alonzo Old Deuteronomy may have exiled you but none of us have."

"Jenny I won't put Munk through it."

"What do you mean?"

"He is the protector Jenny. If I walk into the yard, he has to attack and kill me. I know he doesn't want to and that it would hurt him. But he is sworn to do that as long as he is protector. I don't want to put him through anything like that. I'm sorry Jenny but I'll have to leave you here to go on on your own."

"Be careful then dear", Jenny said and hugged him. "Take care of that wound and eat properly you hear me?"

"Yes", Alonzo returned the hug to the queen that had been like a mother to him. "Good bye Jenny."

"Bye my dear."

Jenny started to walk.

"Oh and tell Munk", Alonzo began then hesitated. "Tell him I will return to my favorite high spot."

"I will dear", Jenny said and turned back but the patched tom was already gone. "Sometimes he is too much like that conjurer."

* * *

"Jenny", Munkustrap said as she got to her den, that was now a tom hospital, even Coricopat had been fighting and gained some bad scratches.

"Thank Everlasting cat", Jelly sighed. "Jenny none of these _toms_ have gotten any rest while you were gone."

"What did Deuteronomy say", asked Skimbleshanks the only tom allowed walking around. But he was not allowed to leave the den yet.

"That he won't let Alonzo come back", Jenny said sadly and all the toms sighed in despair. But Jelly noticed the small smile playing at her friend's lips.

"Okay Jenny", she said and put her paws on her hips. "Fess up. What do you know?"

"What are you talking about dear Jelly", Jenny said innocently. Demeter and Bombalurina looked at their mother and smiled happily.

"You got that I-know-something-that-will-make-you-happy-smile", Jelly said.

"Well", Jenny said as she checked one of the wounds Coricopat had. "I was walked home by this dashing and friendly tom."

"What", Skimbleshanks growled.

"Oh don't fret dear", Jenny continued. "He is not as dashing as you."

"Who was it mum", Bombalurina asked sensing some good news.

"Oh just a friend..." Jenny walked over to a box to get some herbs that would help in the healing. "He said he'd been keeping watch around the yard for a time and had been busy kicking out those dreadful henchcats. But they think it's our dear Munkustrap that did it. He also asked me to tell you Munk that _I will return to my favorite high spot_."

"I will return to my favorite high spot ", Munkustrap thought aloud and his eyebrows nit together in thought. Then his face broke into a big smile. "Alonzo!"

The toms looked at him in confusion.

"It was him wasn't it Jenny", Munkustrap asked and hurried over to her and put his paws on her shoulders.

"Yes dear, now go back to rest."

"What did he say more? Why hasn't he contacted us? Did you invite him to come here?"

"He was fine except from a gash on his thigh. But he looked fine otherwise. He said he doesn't want to come here because he doesn't want to put you through that Munk."

"What do you... oh." Munkustrap's face turned from happy to angry and he kicked the small table. "Damn him! Damn my father!"

"Don't you mean our father", Tugger grumbled.

"Same thing! I don't get it! Why would he exile him? Jenny did he tell you?"

"Yes", Jenny said. "He said Alonzo is too dangerous."

"What is wrong with him", Admetus said angrily. "Alonzo's not dangerous."

"Deuteronomy said that Alonzo is a danger to himself and us."

"Bull", Munkustrap grumbled.

* * *

That night Mistofelees was on patrol and was about to return to the yard to end his shift and let Tugger take over with Admetus. For some reason Munkustrap didn't wanted the manned cat to go out on patrol on his own. Mistofelees chuckled at the thought of it. He was himself the smallest tom in the tribe, but he was allowed to patrol on his own. When he got close to the yard he suddenly heard a laugh echoing in the dark.

"Macavity", he hissed and looked around. He was met by a dozen of green and yellow menacing looking eyes and a ginger tom appeared from the shadows.

"Well, well, well", he chuckled. "If it isn't the magical Mr. Mistofelees, the original conjuring cat... there can be no doubt about that."

As fast as he could Misto fired a lightning bolt and the henchcats all yelped in horror and surprise but Macavity only laughed.

"Now that's rude", he said and took out something from a bag at his feet. "I think this kitten needs to sleep... for a very, very long time."

Misto felt terrified but was not going to give up without a fight. He fired lightning bolts, small fire crackers and started a small fire. Then five big toms jumped onto him and held him down. He tried to get loose but then Macavity took out a strange looking powder and blew it into his face and before falling into the darkness Misto heard the Napoleon of Crime say:

"Now there is nothing that can stop me."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Munkustrap was worried. Mistofelees had been missing for three days now and everyone suspected Macavity. Quaxo, Misto's little brother, was extremely worried and afraid since he'd never been without his brother. Munkustrap also thought it was strange that none of Macavity's lackeys had been attacking them since Mistofelees disappeared. He sighed heavily and looked out over the yard. The entire tribe was there because no one dared to leave. Munkustrap had to admit that he himself was wary to leave the yard.

"Munk", Tugger said as he sat down beside him. "Have you learned anything about Mistofelees?"

"No", Munkustrap shook his head sadly. "I'm starting to fear the worst... that Macavity has killed him."

"I feel the same... but why I wonder."

"I'm sure he sees Mistofelees as a threat, you know what that small tom can do."

"Yeah... Maybe we should tell Quaxo that... that his brother might be dead."

"You do no such thing", Coricopat and Tantomile spoke in unison.

"Why", Munkustrap asked.

"We don't know where he is", the twins spoke. "But we feel that Mistofelees is very much alive."

"That's a small comfort", Tugger muttered.

"If Macavity were to attack now Munkustrap", the twins continued. "We will lose."

"Don't be so negative", Admetus said and jumped down beside Tugger. "We can take him and his henchcats Munk."

"We are not negative Admetus", the twins snapped. "We only speak the truth."

"Well your truth are scaring the kittens", Jelly growled and the twins looked at the shuddering kittens. Only Tumblebrutus didn't seem scared, he was puffing up his chest to make him look bigger. Munkustrap felt a stab in his heart when he watched the kitten... he looked so much like what Alonzo had in the same age, except Tumblebrutus' patch over his eye was brown instead of black.

"I ain't", Tumblebrutus spoke. "I'm gonna fight Macavity on my own and beat him. I ain't a scared kitten."

Tugger laughed and pulled the kitten to him and gave him a knuckling on his head.

"That's right tuff guy", he said friendly. "You tell them. You are so much like what I was in your age."

"You", Bombalurina laughed as she too joined them. "Tugger babe you were the scared kitten in our old gang. Me, Dem, Cassie and Exotica were the dashing girls, Admetus and Asparagus the sane and Munk and Alonzo the insane tough guys."

"Insane", Jemima asked and looked at her father with big eyes. "Daddy where you insane?"

"Oh he was dear", Demeter told her daughter and pulled her and Electra into a hug. "You should've seen what those two were up to. They put all the seven of you in shame."

"Did not", Munkustrap said. "I wasn't half as insane as Alonzo. Have you forgotten how we met him the first time?"

"How", Victoria asked and all the kittens looked at their protector.

Munkustrap realized he'd never get out of this situation... he was going to confirm Demeter's statement.

"You know I think I better go and check on Skimble", he said and rose.

"Oh no you don't", Demeter laughed. "You introduced the story so you'll tell it."

"Fine", Munkustrap huffed and sat down again. "When we were kittens, I think I was in your age Pouncival" Munkustrap told the youngest kitten. "I made the eight of us leave the yard... unsupervised."

"Dad", Electra said in shock. "You always tell us not to!"

"By a good reason", Admetus chuckled and Munkustrap glared at him.

"Yes", Munkustrap told his daughter. "I tell you that because of what happened to us. We got in some big, big trouble. Two pollicles started to chase us because they wanted to kill us."

"Oh no", Etcetera whimpered.

"Don't worry, no one got hurt."

"Only your toughness", Tugger chuckled.

Munkustrap ignored him. "They hunt us into an alley which was also a dead end. I hissed at them so they would leave us alone... they just laughed at me." The kittens snickered. "They were about to attack when Gus, Skimble, Jenny and Jelly arrived. They fought the pollicles for a short while but were thrown aside. Then one of the pollicles jumped at Gus and was about to kill him..."

The kittens were looking at him in interest. Munkustrap looked to the other cats and they shook their heads.

"But he never reached Gus", Munkustrap said. "A tom jumped into his face and held on with his claws. He'd just gotten into tom hood. The other pollicle laughed at his friend and was about to get the tom away when a kitten jumped into his face and dug his teeth and claws into it."

"A kitten", Pouncival exclaimed. "Was it Alonzo?"

"Oh yes", Tugger said. "The idiot was crazy even then."

"I think he was brave", Victoria said with a dreamy look on her face. "He was still so little and yet brave."

"More foolish if you ask me", Jelly said. "Don't you kittens now get any ideas and try to do what Alonzo did. Remember Alonzo grew up on rough streets and learned to fight short after opening his eyes."

"Cool", the three tom kits said, meaning Tumblebrutus, Quaxo and Pouncival.

"No foolish and dangerous."

"Who was that tom", Electra asked. "Was it Macavity?"

"Uh..." Munkustrap looked at the others who sighed. They wanted to try to get pass that bit of information. But some of the kittens still remembered that Macavity once had been one of them. "Yes... it was Macavity."

"Before he got crazy", Plato grumbled.

"That cat has always been crazy", Admetus growled. "He wasn't worried that his little brother was dangling from a pollicle's face, he only told Alonzo to let it all out."

"MUNKUSTRAP", a voice suddenly yelled a voice and they all saw Skimble and Asparagus run towards them. Chasing behind them was twelve of Macavity's henchcats.

A crash was heard from behind and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came running with five cats behind them. Mungojerrie was badly scratched from their obvious fight as was Rumpleteazer.

Exotica, Jenny and Cassandra came from another direction with five more cats hunting them. Munkustrap was quick on his paws.

* * *

"Jelly Jenny", Munkustrap ordered as they were about to be surrounded. "Get the kittens out of here."

An evil laugh was heard and Macavity appeared among his lackeys. Two was trailing behind him carrying something between them.

"Well, well, well", Macavity said and smiled. "What do we have here?"

"Leave Macavity or I'll swear I'll kill you", Munkustrap growled and stepped forward.

"You kill me? Don't make me laugh filth. Everyone knows I'm the better fighter... heck even my traitorous little brother is a better fighter than you." He looked around. "Speaking of which... where is he?"

"As if you don't know", Tugger yelled.

"I know he's exiled, but not where he is."

"What are you doing here Macavity", Munkustrap asked. "What is it that you want?"

"To rule this tribe of course. You kicked me out and I want revenge."

"You murdered my parents", Plato yelled and was about to fly at the mystery cat. But Admetus and Skimbleshanks stopped him.

"Temper, temper", Macavity mocked. "You need to keep a better hold on your tribe members Munkustrap. Oh that reminds me" he turned to the cats behind him and they walked over to him. "I got something I think belongs to you." With that the henchcats threw something towards the Jellicles. It was a small black tom, he was unharmed but looked as if he was sleeping.

"Misto", Quaxo screamed in horror and ran to his brother's side and shook him. "Misto wake up, wake up!"

But the small tuxedo tom didn't move. Quaxo felt tears go down his cheeks and then he glared at Macavity and lights started to flicker.

"Oh Everlasting cat", Macavity sighed annoyed. "They got another one."

Quaxo screeched in anger and lashed out too fast for anyone to stop him. Macavity caught him by his throat.

"Not a wise move kit", he hissed but felt how he left the ground and was slammed into it. He dropped Quaxo and Munkustrap hastily stood before the kitten.

"Telekinetic", Macavity grumbled as he rose. "Annoying kitten."

Quaxo hissed at him and Munkustrap pushed him back towards Jenny and Jelly. Tugger and Plato had already pulled Mistofelees back towards the other cats.

"Leave now Macavity", Munkustrap said and bared his teeth and claws. "Or-"

He didn't get time to finish as the Napoleon of crime lashed out at him and the war started.

* * *

Of all the 24 Jellicle cats only fourteen was able to fight against Macavity and his 24 henchcats. The kittens were being pushed back by Jenny and Jelly who also dragged back Misto with them. Tugger was a horrible fighter, he'd always had been and facing two cats at once didn't help him at all. All around the Jellicle toms and queens found they were facing disastrous odds. Asparagus managed to get two of the three cats attacking him to collide and get a glimpse of Mungojerrie taking on four henchcats at once... and beating them. He had a vague memory of the calico telling him he'd been Macavity's best fighter. But even the calico couldn't keep the cats away from him forever.

Munkustrap was not only facing Macavity but also another cat and he hated it that that cat only attacked him from behind. He wished more than ever that Alonzo was there to back him up. A yelp in pain caught his attention and he saw Admetus fall, injured badly by two henchcats. Munkustrap wanted to run to his side but couldn't do anything and suddenly Macavity was pressing him down on the ground.

"Look around you _protector_", Macavity snarled. "Your tribe is falling... you'll lose."

"No we won'", Mungojerrie said and pulled his former boss off of Munkustrap and push him away. Munk saw that the four cats Mungo had been facing all lied motionless on the ground. "We will win because we're bettah an' strongah' than you an' your 'enchcats."

"Oh is that what you think", Macavity smirked as he backed away. "Right..." His eyes started to glow and the whole junkyard shook. All the cats, even the henchcats looked around in fear. Suddenly chains flew out from the two sides of the clearing and all the Jellicles was caught by them. The chains had created collars with spikes on at their ends and the collars all stuck around the Jellicle's necks, even the unconscious Admetus and Mistofelees. Most of the henchcats fled in fear but ten stayed behind... too afraid to move or to afraid of what Macavity would do to them if they ran.

* * *

That wasn't all the changes, a huge pile of junk landed on top of the old tire and Macavity sat on the top of it... as the new Jellicle leader. He was laughing like a maniac.

"I won", he cackled. "I won!"

Munkustrap looked around at his tribe; he could barely move he was so sore. The toms and tom kittens were on one side of the clearing and the queens and princesses on the other. On the queen's side were also Pouncival, Quaxo and Misto. The henchcats all scattered to watch the entrances of the yard.

"I'm sorry", Munk told his tribe. "I've failed you all."

"No ya 'aven' Munk", Mungojerrie said from beside Tugger, who was next to Munkustrap. Who was closest to Macavity's "throne" on the toms' side and Pouncival was opposite him.

"They outnumbered us", Demeter called from her side. "There was nothing you could do."

"Quaxo", Munkustrap called. "How's your brother?"

"He's sleeping... I think..." Quaxo called back. "He won't wake up."

"Yeah the little shit is sleeping", Macavity snarled as he jumped down on the ground. "I gave him a drug that will have him sleep for four days and then I'll have to give it again."

"What do you want with us", Munk growled.

"I need slaves and a harem..." he glanced at the queens.

"If you touch any of them I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Munkustrap, my dear Munkustrap you've been beaten. There is no one who can help you."

* * *

_He was moving in a fog, he could barely make out the shadows around him. All he knew was that he had to find him, the only cat that might be able to help the tribe... if he wasn't too late. He was lucky that Tantomile and Coricopat had taught him mind travelling. But it was hard... travelling through a word were only a few minds could get. With a sigh he turned around the next corner but didn't find anything. He sniffed in the air and caught that familiar scent. His heart jumped in joy and he hurried on his steps. Then he saw him! He had reached his goal. In the fog he could just make out the tom's shape and looks. He hurried over and called his name..._

_"Alonzo!"_

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

_"Alonzo_!"

The patched tom's head shot up when he heard a voice call his name. He'd been sleeping peacefully when the shout woke him. He looked around the dark alley he'd been sleeping in but saw no one. He shrugged and lied down again to get back to sleep.

"_Alonzo!"_

He shot up again and looked in every direction.

"Okay that time I'm sure I heard it..." He grumbled and started to search the alley.

_"Alonzo!"_

"Where you", Alonzo growled and looked around in the dark.

"_It's me Alonzo..."_

"Who? And what do you want?"

_"It's me Alonzo... Mistofelees!"_

_"_Misto? Last thing I heard you'd been captured... ah this is my guilty feelings playing tricks on me. Well I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the yard to protect Mistofelees. If you didn't notice my leg's been hurting so bad that I couldn't stand on it until this morning."

_"I'm not your conscience Alonzo! It's really me... Mistofelees."_

_"_Then where are you and why can't I see you?"

_"I'm in your head..."_

"Oh that's just great... there went my privacy... You better not betray any of my secrets or I'll-"

_"Alonzo you must get back to the yard! Macavity is planning something big!"_

"Aw fuck... Everlasting cat why can't he just leave us alone?"

_"They need you Alonzo... Munkustrap needs you... are you just going to abandon them all?"_

_"_No but if you haven't noticed it Misto I've been kind of sick... I gotta go get something to eat or else I'll never been able to get that cat."

_"Alonzo! They need you now!"_

Alonzo sighed and headed out of the alley, hoping to get rid of the conjurer.

* * *

He'd only walked for a few minutes when he spotted a fat rat, which he killed and ate. He cleaned his whiskers of blood when he saw a transparent figure at his side and he jumped sky high.

"Jesus", he exclaimed.

"Don't you mean Everlasting cat?"

"Misto..." Alonzo growled. "So I can see you now?"

"Well getting into your head was too hard..."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"No... Alonzo..."

The ground suddenly shook underneath their paws, but they seemed to be the only one noticing. The humans just walked around as if nothing was wrong. Alonzo looked at the dark sky and saw part of it turn red. His eyes went huge in fright and he saw how the red seemed to be over the junkyard.

"What's going on", Misto asked in fright. Alonzo didn't answer he just took off running. But when Mistofelees started after him his transparent body collapsed in small glittering clouds.

* * *

"Misto", Quaxo asked as he saw his brother's eyes flutter open.

"Q-Quaxo?" Misto stuttered.

"Misto!" The tribe looked at Quaxo and saw him try to get to his brother; he had a big smile on his face.

"Quaxo... sh don't let Macavity hear you", Misto hissed.

Quaxo quieted down again. "Are you okay Misto?"

"Never better... what's going on?"

"Macavity captured you and took over the tribe", Quaxo let his head and ears drop sadly. "Without you and Alonzo we didn't stand a chance."

Mistofelees suddenly smiled. "Don't worry little brother."

"Huh?"

Demeter that was on the other side of Mistofelees let her ears peck up at the conjurer's words.

"What do you mean", she whispered.

"Help is on its way", Mistofelees said and smiled.

"What?"

"I found him..."

"Who?"

Tantomile, who was beside Quaxo, focused her mind on the weak conjurer. Her eyes shut up and she sent her thought to her brother. He smiled and sent his thoughts to Munkustrap. This looked at him with big eyes and the Siamese nodded. Meanwhile Misto was looking at Demeter and said:

"Alonzo's on his way."

"Look who's decided to join us", Macavity said and closed in on the conjurer. "And now you'll leave us again."

"Don't you dare touch him", Quaxo yelled and struggled against his chain.

"Try to stop me", Macavity snarled and blew more of his powder into Misto's face and the conjurer was out again.

* * *

Alonzo ran along the roof tops and jumped between them. He'd run by some terrified henchcats but had just ignored them and jumped over them. He saw the dark red light getting clearer and clearer has he got closer to his destination. He jumped to another roof and at its end he stopped and panted hard. He looked down and his eyes went huge in horror. His entire tribe was chained in the clearing, toms and tom kits on one side and queen and princesses on the other. Alonzo looked around the yard in horror, some of the piles were burning and the smoke rose to the sky, the flames creating the red light. All his friends were injured; Admetus seemed to be unconscious... or was it Asparagus? He couldn't tell from the distance. He saw a small black heap on the ground and guessed it was Mistofelees. He heard a horrible cackle from a huge pile tower where the old tire had been. On top of that tower sat his older brother cackling madly.

"_It's horrible isn't it?" _a voice said beside him and he sighed.

"Yeah Misto it is... I should've been there."

_"What would you do? Old Deuteronomy exiled you. If you got there you'd been killed."_

"Well I'm either getting killed now by the tribe... or by him."

"_What are you talking about?_"

Alonzo turned to his side but didn't see the transparent form of Mistofelees as he thought he would.

"_I'm not strong enough to materialize... I'm invading your privacy again..._"

"That's okay Misto... I gotta go..." He turned and ran in another direction.

"_Wha- wait? Alonzo where are you going?"_

"I must do one thing first!" Alonzo shouted back forgetting that Misto was in his head.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy lifted his head when someone shook his shoulders. He looked up into the face of a panting Alonzo.

"Oh Alonzo... what are you doing here?"

"Macavity has made his move; he's taken over the yard."

"Already? I thought he'd wait a bit longer... I'm not ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Hm... Oh! Nothing, nothing. Good Alonzo. You know what to do... I'm sorry that I've been asking you to do this. I would do it myself... but I'm getting too weak."

"I understand sir", Alonzo said and sighed. "I'm going now."

"Good", Old Deuteronomy smirked.

"_Alonzo he's hiding something_", Misto's voice reached him.

"What are you talking about Misto?"

Old Deuteronomy made a double take. He realized what was happening. He focused his mind and focused it on Mistofelees.

_"Don't speak loud he'll understand I'm here! Alonzo you can't trust him. Old Deuteronomy-"_

**_"Mistofelees"_**, another, deeper voice invaded Alonzo's head and it hurt. Alonzo gasped and hissed in pain by every word spoken. **_"You must save your strength... return to your body."_**

_"No! Alonzo you cant-"_ But the conjurer's presence was gone.

Alonzo looked at Old Deuteronomy suspiciously. "What did you do?" His voice was a bit shaky after the horrible pain.

"Mistofelees must save his strength till later Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy said softly. "Don't worry about what he said. You must focus on your task ahead. Now go... quickly."

Alonzo looked at him and narrowed his eyes then jumped off the wall and ran into the dark.

* * *

At the yard Mistofelees started to twitch in his sleep and Quaxo looked worriedly at him. Munkustrap watched both of them and sighed. He knew Alonzo was on his way but would he get there in time? In time for what Munkustrap wondered. Macavity hadn't seemed to plan on killing anyone.

"What are we going to do", Tugger asked sadly.

"Just wait Tugger", Munkustrap tried to calm him.

"For what?"

"For..." Munkustrap trailed off. He was watching the entrance to the yard and he stood up.

"Munk what is it", Tugger asked and followed his gaze and stood up in shock.

All the other cats noticed their strange behavior and followed their gazes.

"Everlasting cat", Cassandra said as she rose.

"Alonzo!" Jemima exclaimed.

The patched tom didn't look around as he walked into the yard and walked down between his tribe members. All of them were looking at him and saying his name in joy and amazement. When Alonzo got to Munkustrap he stopped and smiled. Munkustrap smiled back.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had to get some things clear first."

"Well, well, well", a voice said, Macavity was looking down on them from above. "Look who's decided to join the party."

"Macavity leave this yard now", Alonzo yelled angrily. "You have no right to be here."

Macavity was leaning his head in his paws; he was lying on his stomach and looked really uninterested.

"And neither do you Alonzo", he spoke nonchalantly. "Weren't you exiled?"

"Maybe so. But I'm here to throw you out and end this insane game of yours."

"A game you say..." Macavity rose and smiled wickedly. "Then let's play."

He whistled and six henchcats, the only ones not running away came out and growled at Alonzo. The other four henchcats had slipped away when they left to guard. That's why Alonzo could enter.

"How does a nice game of bullying sound?" Macavity asked and at his words the six cats jumped Alonzo.

Alonzo was prepared for that and lashed out towards the two closest cats and knocked their heads together. He did it so hard the fell to the ground unconscious. Mungojerrie knew these six cats actually were useless fighters and would be no match against Alonzo. Munkustrap's second had defeated Admetus and Plato in a play fight where they both ganged up on him.

"Oi foresee four scar' 'enchcats runnin' outta 'ere in foive minutes", he said to Tugger and Plato.

The four remaining henchcats circled Alonzo and jumped at him. Alonzo fought back with the same anger they'd seen at the Jellicle ball. He bit and clawed the henchcats and five minutes later they ran away, dragging their two unconscious friends with them. Mungojerrie smirked at Tugger and Plato.

"You were wrong Jerrie", Plato pointed out. "Four cats ran and two were dragged."

"Details, details", Mungojerrie huffed. Alonzo smiled at him before turning back to his brother and they glared at each other and everyone knew that this fight... would get ugly.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Game over", Alonzo said to his brother who just glared at him. "Macavity for the sake of the Everlasting cat... leave this place and let the tribe go."

"Let me think about it", Macavity mocked. "No."

"Mac..." Alonzo growled.

"Alonzo I'm the leader of this tribe now", Macavity jumped down a bit to a lower level of his tower. "I can do whatever I want."

"Good then leave and never come back."

Macavity tilted his head to the side. "Uhm... no. I like it here. Oh I can let you join the tribe! What do you say?"

Alonzo cast a sideway glance at his friends and caught Munkustrap's eyes. The silver tabby looked at him pleadingly as to say "Don't do anything stupid."

"Then would you keep me chained like them", Alonzo asked his brother who'd gotten another bit further down.

"Them", Macavity looked at the chained Jellicles. "Of course not! You're my brother. If you want I'll make you tribe protector what do you say? Care to join me?" Macavity held out his paw towards Alonzo.

"Mac", he said and bowed his head. Everyone waited as he was quiet for a long moment; at least it felt like a long moment.

"Come on Lonzie", Macavity tried with Alonzo's kittenhood nickname. "I'm your brother after all..."

Alonzo raised his gaze and locked eyes with him. His eyes narrowed.

"You", he spat. "Are not my brother!" And with that he lashed out and struck Macavity over the face. "You stopped being the day you killed Ike and Delilah! Now Macavity... Let me people go or fight me for them!"

Macavity turned to him and growled. Alonzo closed his eyes for a few seconds and then sang: _(oh yes... Disney movie syndrome! Forgive me for that, it just suited)_

**_"Once I called you brother_**  
**_Once I thought the chance_**  
**_to make you laugh_**  
**_Was all I ever wanted..."_**

The both toms jumped at each other and clawed and bite before jumping apart to gather their breath and Alonzo continued singing:

"**_And even now I wish that Old D _**  
**_had chose another_**  
**_Serving as your foe on his behalf_**  
**_Is the last thing that I wanted..._**"

They collided again and Alonzo managed to scratch his brother's chest so bad blood started to pour, but Macavity didn't take notice and sunk his teeth into Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo hissed in pain and spun around with such force that Macavity flew off... bringing fur and a little flesh with him. At this Alonzo did scream but then continued his song voice yet powerful:

"**_This was my home_**  
**_All this pain and devastation_**  
**_How it tortures me inside_**  
**_All the innocent who suffer_**  
**_From your stubbornness and pride.._**."

At this he gestured to the frightened Jellicles and Macavity smirked and tried to lash out at the closest one, being Pouncival. The kitten closed his eyes but Macavity's claws never hit him. When he heard horrified gasps he opened his eyes and Alonzo stand over him. Macavity's claws had buried themselves in his back.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled and fought against his chain. The patched tom took a deep breath and then rounded on his brother and clawed him across his face. Macavity stumbled backwards and Alonzo flew at him and slammed his brother against his own tower.

"**_You who I called brother_**  
**_Why must you call down another blow?_**  
**_Let my people go_**!"

Macavity fell to the ground and didn't move Alonzo carefully walked up to him and sniffed but then Macavity flew up and slammed his claws across Alonzo's face while he sang:

"**_You who I called brother_**  
**_How could you have come to hate me so?_**  
**_Is this what you wanted_**?"

They flew at each other again and fur and blood flew in the air after their bites and clawing. They jumped apart again and started to circle each other and while they did that Macavity sang:

"**_Then let my heart be hardened _**  
**_And never mind how high the cost may grow_**  
**_This will still be so:_**  
**_I will never let your people go..._**  
**_I will not._**.."

Alonzo growled and jumped at him, Macavity did the same while both sang:

"**_Let your/my people go_**!"

They collided again and started to fight even more violently. Inside his head Alonzo could swear he heard a soft voice say: Let it out Alonzo, don't hold back. Alonzo gave some kind of war cry and jumped at Macavity who in shock didn't do anything but stare. Alonzo slammed into him with such brutal force that not only did he brake Macavity's right front paw but also sprained his own.

* * *

Macavity screamed in pain and clutched his injured paw to him and glared at Alonzo. His younger brother was glaring at him a few paces away. The tribe was watching him with faces of both horror and amazement. Macavity smirked when he saw little Pouncival look between the brothers as if to decide who scared him the most.

"Bravo Alonzo", he said and smiled at his brother. "You're finally letting it all out!"

"Shut up", Alonzo snapped and bared his teeth, making him look more like a tiger or a lion than a cat.

"What a rage you've been carrying inside you... and such brutal force."

"I said shut up!" Alonzo lashed out at him again and his claws got Macavity across his left eye. Leaving bat scratches that would scar. Macavity's head had dropped a bit to the side when he was caught by the blow and now he bent up laughing.

"Good... Good! See this is what I've talked about! Feel the force Alonzo! Feel the power! If I hadn't taken over the tribe you easily could have done it!"

"No", Alonzo growled as he closed in on his brother. "I wouldn't. This tribe's leader is Old Deuteronomy and when he is gone Munkustrap will take over. The rightful leader of this tribe! With him the glory of the Jellicle tribe will continue... But with you Macavity", he chuckled. "That glory will crumble to the ground, it will wither like a flower and its dust will be spread by the wind and no one will remember the Jellicle tribe or the name Macavity. Maybe some will remember you as the cat who lost glory, respect and honor and most important of all... your family."

Macavity roared and launched at his brother who jumped out of reach.

"Okay you cocky little shit", Macavity swore. "The game is over... this is now a fight on life and death."

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled. "Don't do it, don't agree on that term!"

Alonzo who had his back at the tribe members and Macavity facing him didn't look back. His eyes were focused on the ginger tom before him. The cat was smirking and Alonzo felt his own lips turn into a smirk.

"To death it is", he said.

"No", the Jellicles yelled.

"It's the only way", Alonzo called to them. "Munkustrap if I don't win know this... together you'll all be able to defeat him. If I die you will realize what my gift will be as I leave this earth."

"Alonzo you can't do this", Munkustrap yelled.

"I can", the patched tom answered without as much looking at his best friend. "That's what everyone been telling me... I'm the only one who can beat him."

"Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to fight me soon?" Macavity asked and smirked.

"One more thing Munk", Alonzo called and looked into Macavity's eyes. "You're my brother you know that right?"

At that Macavity flinched and then roared again and launched at his brother. Alonzo was prepared and crept together and when Macavity got close enough he jumped over him, claws bared, and landed on his back and slid down. Macavity screamed as they pain erupted in his body. He sunk down on one knee before looking up at his brother. His little brother looked strong... too strong for Macavity to handle. The Napoleon of crime had no intentions of dying. So he ran towards his brother, jumped over him and ran away.

"Get back here", Alonzo yelled and took off after him, ignoring his sprained paw.

* * *

Macavity ran as fast as he could and it was pretty fast considering his broken paw. He saw the back gate of the yard and the alley on the other side of the road. If he got there he'd be safe from his little brother. Macavity looked behind him and saw Alonzo close in on him. When he got to the middle of the road Alonzo reached him, he jumped over Macavity and cut off his escape.

"Coward", he hissed. "To the death we said and agreed."

"You agreed Lonzie", Macavity snarled. "I just suggested it." Alonzo flew at him but Macavity jumped out of the way and was now on the middle of the road while Alonzo was at the pavement at the yard. Alonzo growled but stopped when he heard the familiar sound of a car. He looked down the road and saw it approach his brother.

"Mac", he yelled.

"No I won't come back and fight you. Do whatever you want with those blasted Jellicles! If you can get them loose that is."

"Mac!"

"You've beaten me already... A shame that you didn't agreed to my offer."

"Get off the road!"

"We would have been unbeatable we-"

"MAC!" Alonzo screamed in horror as the car screeched to a stop, but not fast enough. It slammed into Macavity and sent him rolling down the road. The doors opened and two men ran out. Alonzo hid behind an old dishwasher.

"Is it dead", a man asked and Alonzo saw them bend down to his brother.

"No", the other said. "But it will be soon... maybe in a couple of hours."

"What should we do? Do we bring it to a vet?"

"It has no collar so it must be a stray. I say we just leave it here."

"What here on the road?"

"No... Get me my gloves will ya? I'll dump it in the junkyard."

Alonzo watched in anger as the cruel man got his gloves, picked up Macavity and just threw him into the yard. Then he climbed into the car and they drove off.

* * *

"Mac", Alonzo said as he got over to his brother. The hatred and anger long gone, now he was just sad and horrified. He realized that even if he'd gotten the chance... he would never be able to kill his brother. The ginger tom coughed up some blood and looked into Alonzo's face.

"L-Lonzie?"

"Yeah Mac it's me", Alonzo took his brother's paw. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying..."

When he heard those words Alonzo felt tears go down his cheeks. "Why", he asked voice thick with grief. "Why didn't you get off the road?"

"Because... I'm stupid... Lonz I've always been the stupid one of us. I'm sorry..."

"Sh don't talk... save your strength."

"What strength? Alonzo I'm dying... it's going slow but I am. Let me say my piece okay?"

Alonzo nodded. "Okay."

"Lonz... I'm sorry for everything. No one should have to grow up as fast as you did. I'm sorry mother kicked us out like that-"

"That wasn't your fault."

"Shut up and let me speak. I'm sorry we... you never knew our father."

"You did?"

Macavity nodded. "He's an ass... Listen Lonz... don't trust Old D."

Alonzo flinched, that was the second cat to tell him that. "What do you mean?"

"He's not what he seems to be... And I'm also sorry I couldn't be a better brother... I should've been more like you."

"It's okay Mac... I forgive you."

Macavity smiled. "Alonzo... could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Kill me..."

"What?!"

"Please... I don't want to lie here and feel life slip away slowly. I want to die fast... please."

Alonzo sighed and then, with hot tears going down his face he finished his brother off. As Macavity closed his eyes he smiled and said:

"I'm finally free from my nightmare... thank you Lonzie..." He closed his eyes and was gone. Alonzo looked at his face for a moment then screamed an anguish filled scream. As he started to cry he felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up to see the old theater cat.

"Alonzo", Gus said softly and hugged the younger tom to him. Alonzo hugged him too and cried into his fur. "I'm sorry my boy."

"It's... not fair."

"I know... Alonzo... go get to the others. We'll bury him."

"We", Alonzo looked up and saw a shabby old dog stand behind Gus. "Pollicle!"

"Sh don't worry son, Jeremiah is an old friend of mine. We'll bury your brother... you go save the tribe."

Alonzo rose and looked at his brother one last time.

"Good bye brother", he said and limped off into the dark.

* * *

"Munk", Tugger said as his brother tore in his chain. "Stop that!"

"No", Munkustrap yelled and pulled in the chain and then the collar. "You heard that scream too Tugger! Alonzo must be badly hurt or worse!"

Tugger sighed and grabbed hold of Munk's tail and pulled him down on his butt.

"Ouch what did you do that for?!"

"Munk", Tugger said. "This is Alonzo we're talking about. He is fine."

"You don't know that!"

Pouncival bowed his head so did the entire tribe. It did sound as Alonzo screamed before dying. Suddenly Quaxo's head shot up and he looked towards Munkustrap and smiled.

"I shouldn't have let him go on his own", Munkustrap said and started to cry. "I should've gone with him!"

"What could you do", a Tugger said. "You're chained."

"Not now! When father exiled him."

"Oh and just give up your role as protector", a familiar voice said from behind him. "Forgive me Munk but I don't think that would've been such a good idea."

Munk's head snapped towards the voice and his eyes fell on a black and white tom... cowered in scratched and blood.

"Alonzo..." he said.

"It ain't Santa Cat that's for sure."

"Alonzo!" Munkustrap shot up and pulled his best friend into a hug. When he let go he looked around. "Where's Macavity?"

Alonzo didn't answer, instead he grabbed the chain. "Let's get you free shall we?"

Munkustrap looked at him but decided to do what Alonzo said. Together they grabbed the chain and pulled.

"Aw come on", Alonzo growled. "Let go!"

"Come on guys", Tugger said and grabbed the chain too and pulled.

"It's moving", Munkustrap said.

A strange hissing sound was heard.

"What was that", Alonzo said and looked up from what he was doing.

Everyone looked around and the hissing came again.

"Alonzo watch out", Coricopat yelled. But too late. Chains flew out from Macavity's tower and they tied Alonzo to it.

"Lonz", Munkustrap screamed in fear for his friend's injured body.

A sick laugh echoed around them and Gus came floating in the air. He had chains around him and was chained to a pile close to Pouncival.

"Gus", Alonzo yelled. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We buried him and then I headed over here", the theater cat answered. "These things came out of nowhere and trapped me."

"But Macavity is dead... who could..."

The sick laughter was heard again and this time from the top of TSE1.

"Well, well, well looks like you got yourself into a predicament Alonzo", the cat that been laughing said. "You did well. Just what I wanted you too."

"You", Alonzo spat. "They tried to warn me of you... Misto and Macavity."

"Ah yes they did. You should've listened to them my boy", the cat walked over to him and cupped his chin in his paw and let one of his claw make a small scratch. "But why would anyone suspect me?"

The entire tribe was staring at the cat in shock, because the cat was no other than Old Deuteronomy.

* * *

TBC Okay, the song used was parts from the plagues from prince of Egypt... I was listening to that song when I got the idea to this story. Sorry for the Disney/kids movie moment I just couldn't help it


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Father what are you doing", Munkustrap asked as he saw his father scratch Alonzo's cheek.

"Oh nothing my dear Munkustrap", Old Deuteronomy said. Without taking his eyes off of Alonzo. "Alonzo why don't you tell me about your father?"

"That is not any of your damn businesses", Alonzo growled.

"Maybe so... Tell me my dear boy... when is your birthday?"

"You know that you son of a pollicle!"

"Alonzo", Munkustrap gasped, forgetting for a moment what was going on. "Watch your language!"

"As if the kittens haven't heard and seen worse not so long ago Munk." Alonzo looked at his friend past Old D.

Old Deuteronomy forced Alonzo to lock eyes with him again.

"Your birthday is the fifth of May, exactly two weeks before my dear Munkustrap and Tugger."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Coricopat, Tantomile", Old D said and turned to the rest of the tribe. He walked away a little bit from Alonzo. "Please explain to the tribe what happens if a cat with magical powers get kittens."

The twins looked at each other and then at Munkustrap who nodded.

"The firstborn kitten gets magical power as well", they spoke in unison. "So does the second born."

"However they don't usually get so strong powers", Tantomile explained.

"Which make Mistofelees quiet unusual", Coricopat said.

"Unusual indeed", Alonzo muttered to himself, thinking of the conjurer's infiltration in his head.

"Then how come neither Munkustrap nor Tugger have powers", Admetus asked. He'd woken up when Alonzo arrived at the yard. Asparagus sat close to him to make sure he was okay.

"That's an excellent question Admetus", Old Deuteronomy said and walked a bit further down between the Jellicles. "How indeed…"

It was quiet while everyone thought of it.

"I'm not your firstborn", Munkustrap then said darkly. "Nor am I your second born."

"Well done Munk you got it right away", Old Deuteronomy walked up to him and patted him on the head. "At least one of my sons can use his head."

"Hey", Tugger growled.

"You've always been a disappointment Tugger..."

The Rum Tum Tugger growled and to his surprise so did most of the queens and other toms, but no one growled as loudly as Munkustrap and Alonzo.

"What kind of father are you", Alonzo spat.

Old D turned to him again and smiled. "That's irrelevant. But what isn't is the question both of my sons have in mind."

"If I'm not your firstborn", Munkustrap growled. "Or second born... who are?"

"See even now he's catching on", Old D turned and smiled at him again. "You are in fact my third born child Munkustrap. But unfortunately your oldest brother, my firstborn, is no longer with us."

"Dead", Tugger asked.

"That's what it usually means Tugger. In fact your brother was killed not too long ago."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"W-was Ike our brother", Tugger asked.

"Now why do you think that", Old D started to laugh. "That's insane!"

"You're the one that's insane", Alonzo yelled at him.

"Excuse me was I talking to you? I don't think so."

Alonzo only growled in response.

"Ike was killed not too long ago", Munkustrap said.

"Yes... but your brother was also killed by someone who's among us... right now", Old Deuteronomy smirked. Then he raised a claw and pointed at Alonzo.

"What", Alonzo yelled. "You're insane! You're mental! I've only killed on cat in my..." he trailed off. "Everlasting cat..."

"Aw you caught on quickly my dear Alonzo", Old D said.

"Macavity was your son", Jenny exclaimed. "Then that means..."

Tugger and Munk stared at each other and then at Alonzo, this just smirked.

"I can't be your second born Old Dumbass", he said. "I don't have any magical powers."

"Oh but my dear, dear _son_", Old D laughed. "You do."

"I do", Alonzo asked confused.

"Yes... I just don't know what yet."

"What are you going to do with us", Jemima asked her grandfather.

"Don't worry my dear. Everything will be just fine."

"You're a liar", said a weak voice. Mistofelees was awake again! "Don't trust his words Jemima."

"Shut up", Old D growled and walked towards the conjurer.

"Have you never wondered how come he's so old?"

"Shut it or I'll shut you up forever?"

"He's not this old by nature", Misto continued. "He's b-"

"That's it", Old D roared and flung a big thunderbolt at Mistofelees.

"NO", Quaxo screamed in terror. When the lightning hit a cloud of dust arose and when it was gone... so was Mistofelees. "NO!!!!!"

The little kitten started to pull in his chain frantically.

"Misto", he yelled with tears going down his cheeks.

"You bastard", Munkustrap yelled at his father.

"You son of a bitch", roared Jenny.

"Murderer!" yelled Plato.

Old D just smiled. "There that took care of that... I'll see you all tomorrow night."

With that he jumped up Macavity's tower to get some sleep.

* * *

Alonzo stared at the spot where the conjurer had been. He felt anger build up inside of him and with an angry scream he tore in his chain and to everyone's amazement, even his own, it broke. He fell face first into the ground.

"Lonz", Munkustrap exclaimed. The patched tom rose and shook his head to clear his thought. Then he looked up at the stunned Jellicles. He hurried over to Munkustrap and started to pull on his chain again.

"How did you do that", Munkustrap asked as he and Alonzo pulled together.

"I don't know... Maybe his chain weren't as strong as Mac's... damn it, it won't break!"

"Yes it will", Tugger growled and helped them. "Come on you stupid..."

They stopped pulling to take a breath.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap said. "Get out of here."

"What are you insane", Alonzo exclaimed. "I can't leave you all here!"

"Please Lonz, run and find help."

"No... No not happening. I left you all before and look what happened. I'm staying right here."

"Good", Old D's voice boomed from above. "Because I want you here."

New chains flew out from the tower but Alonzo dodged them but then they turned back and caught him again.

"Now you all shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

Quaxo's violent sobs was the only thing that was heard across the junkyard. Jelly who was at his other side was holding him in her arms. The chains had different length, that's why she could reach him but he hadn't been able to reach Misto. Alonzo looked at the crying kitten and bowed his head in shame.

"I should've listened to him", he mumbled without anyone hearing him.

"_Yes you should have."_

"Both he and Mac warned me for Deuteronomy..."

_"Don't blame yourself Alonzo; if it had been me I would've done the same thing."_

_"_I only wish I knew what Old D is planning to do with us..."

"_If you ask I can tell you."_

Alonzo's head snapped up at that. "What the... Aren't I talking to myself?"

"_No..."_

_"_Then... who are you?"

"_I'm invading your privacy... again."_

"Misto!"

"_The one and only my friend._"

"But... you... he... what happened?" Alonzo noticed that Munkustrap was looking at him oddly and so were Tugger and Pouncival. The three of them had heard he exclaim Misto's name and they'd also heard his list comment.

"_I had just enough energy to teleport myself away and keep a link with you. Though I'm not quite sure how it is possible."_

_"_Maybe some part of you stayed in me the last time you... invaded my privacy?"

"_Maybe... Alonzo listen carefully. Old Deuteronomy is a cruel and evil cat. Worse than your brother could ever be. The only reason he's lived so long is that he is stealing life energy from other cats. It's not been needed for long now... but do you remember a cat named Apollon?"_

_"_No it must have been before my time here."

"Alonzo who are you talking to", Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"Maybe he's gone crazy", Pouncival called softly.

"I'm with Pounce", Tugger said. "Alonzo has lost it."

"Shut up I can't hear what he's saying", Alonzo growled at them. "What was that last again?"

"_As I said Apollon was a cat that was very strong and brave. Old Deuteronomy had strongly been thinking about doing him tribe protector... at least... that was what everyone thought. One night, the first of October to be exact, Old Deuteronomy took him aside to discuss something with him. Everyone thought it was about his new service. But no... Old Deuteronomy took out a pale stone and let the full moon shine through it at Apollon and it drained him of all life energy and gave it to Old Deuteronomy."_

_"_That's horrible!"

"_Yes, Old Dumbass then used his claws to scratch him badly and himself and told everyone they'd been attacked by a pollicle and that Apollon had died a hero."_

_"_And everyone believed him... just like we did. Is that what he's planning to do to all of us?"

"_Yes... It is. He got the stone around his throat in his collar. The only way to stop him is to kill him_."

"I was afraid you'll say that..."

"_And you must do it Alonzo_."

"Me?! Why me?!"

"_You're the oldest son now... the only one that can kill him. It's a prophecy_."

"Oh?"

"_Yes..._  
_When all looks bad_  
_And all hope has faded_  
_The oldest of he who is mad_  
_Will find strength imbedded_  
_In his heart and in his mind."_

"But I'm not the oldest one... that was Mac", Alonzo suddenly understood. "That's why he wanted me to kill him so dearly. Mac was our only hope!"

"_No Alonzo he was not_."

"Huh?"

"_Deuteronomy doesn't now the rest of the prophecy._  
_He is the oldest_  
_But not the first_  
_Before him came the coldest_  
_The one with blood thirst_  
_But he will win_  
_He will find the power within_"

"Okay now I'm even more confused... are you saying that... it's me?"

"_Yes, you're the second born Alonzo... you got power... you just need to find it."_

"What about you?"

_"My body needs rest so that's what I'll need to do."_

"I'll tell the others... though they will think I'm mad."

_"They will not... Cori knows I'm here."_

With that said he was gone.

* * *

Alonzo looked out over the yard and saw that all cats were staring at him now.

"What", he asked.

"Who the heck were you talking to", Munkustrap asked.

"Mistofelees."

All eyes, except for Coricopat's, turned big.

"What did you say", Bombalurina called to him.

"Misto isn't dead. He used the last of his power to teleport to safety to rebuild his strength and-"

"Tell Alonzo what Deuteronomy is planning and why", Coricopat finished. "I know it is true because I was there to hear it."

"Then what is he planning", Tumblebrutus asked.

Alonzo bowed his head. "He plans to steal our life energy so he can live forever. That's why he's so old. He's been stealing energy from a lot of cats. The last one was one named Apollon."

"No", Skimble shook his head. "Apollon was killed by a pollicle. I remember it though I was only a kitten myself."

"That's what he wanted you to believe Skimble. Like he had all of us trust him."

"It make sense", Tantomile spoke calmly. "No cat can live that long."

"How did he steal the energy", Tugger asked.

"He uses a pale stone he wears around his neck", Alonzo explained. "He let the moon shine through it and then it gives the energy back to Deuteronomy"

"Alright", Munkustrap said. "So how can we stop him?"

Alonzo bowed his head. "We can't."

* * *

Alonzo hadn't wanted to tell them that only he could stop Deuteronomy. Munkustrap and Tugger didn't deserve to be forced to kill his father. But he, who'd killed his own brother, did. After it he was going to leave the yard. Since he was still exiled and for killing the tribe leader that would be the punishment. As the night crept on he was starting to doubt himself. How could he stop Old Deuteronomy when he couldn't get out of these chains?

"Mum", he heard Jemima say to her mother.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to die?"Demeter pulled her daughter to her and Bombalurina pulled her niece Electra to her side.

"There is always hope sweetie", Demeter spoke softly. "All you need to do is belive."

"It's hard mum."

Demeter hugged her harder and started to sing:

"**_Many nights we've prayed _**  
**_With no proof anyone could hear _**  
**_In our hearts a hopeful song _**  
**_We barely understood _**  
**_Now we are not afraid _**  
**_Although we know there's much to fear _**  
**_We were moving mountains _**  
**_Long before we knew we could _**

**_There can be miracles _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Though hope is frail _**  
**_It's hard to kill _**  
**_Who knows what miracles _**  
**_You can achieve _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Somehow you will _**  
**_You will when you believe_**" Demeter trailed off with tears on her face.

Bombalurina smiled at her younger sister and picked up the song :

"**_In this time of fear _**  
**_When prayer so often proves in vain _**  
**_Hope seemed like the summer birds _**  
**_Too swiftly flown away _**  
**_Yet now I'm standing here _**  
**_My heart's so full I can't explain _**  
**_Seeking faith and speaking words _**  
**_I never thought I'd say _**

**_There can be miracles _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Though hope is frail _**  
**_It's hard to kill _**  
**_Who knows what miracles _**  
**_You can achieve _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Somehow you will _**  
**_You will when you believe_**" Demeter looked at her and smiled and then they together sang the rest.

"**_They don't always happen when you ask _**  
**_And it's easy to give in to your fear _**  
**_But when you're blinded by your pain _**  
**_Can't see your way safe through the rain _**  
**_Thought of a still resilient voice _**  
**_Says love is very near _**

**_There can be miracles _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Though hope is frail _**  
**_It's hard to kill _**  
**_Who knows what miracles _**  
**_You can achieve _**  
**_When you believe _**  
**_Somehow you will _**  
**_Now you will _**  
**_You will when you believe _**

**_You will when you believe _**  
**_Just believe _**  
**_Gotta believe _**  
**_You will when you believe_**"

Alonzo looked at them and found new determination. He would defeat Old Deuteronomy. Whatever it took he would do it.

* * *

TBC Thanks to Savage Daz I've managed to make some corrections. :) So chapter 9 and 10 (at least) are edited.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The sun started to rise and it shown straight into Alonzo's face so the little rest he tried to get was taken away. He stretched and yawned big and looked around. All the other cats were asleep. He smiled fondly at the kittens. They all looked so peaceful and not frightened at all. Alonzo knew this must be scary for them, because he himself was scared. He knew he had to fight Old Deuteronomy, who he just found out is his father, and he had to fight him to death. If he was victorious he still couldn't stay at the yard. He was after all exiled and if he killed Old Deuteronomy he'd be happy if exile was his only punishment.

"You look unhappy", spoke a soft voice and he turned to see Munkustrap look at him softly.

"I am. Seeing the red dawn I can't help but think of Macavity..."

"Was he always like that? So cold I mean."

Alonzo shook his head. "He have always seemed cold to others... but never to me. Not until he killed Ike and Delilah. Macavity raised me when our mother kicked us out after I opened my eyes for the first time. He brought me food, he taught me how to fight and hunt, he also taught me... though it seems kinda ironic..."

"What did he teach you?"

Alonzo looked at him with tear filled eyes. "He taught me to never let my anger get the hold of me, to never let all my strength and power loose unless I could control it. He himself couldn't do that it turned out. He let go of the same barrier I still have partly intact... that's what changed him. Made him colder... even to me." Alonzo bowed his head and started sobbing softly. "But now... after all he's done I miss him terribly... I wished he could be here like when we were kittens and help me in a fight that is too big for me to handle alone."

"But you're not alone Alonzo", Munkustrap said and wished his chain was long enough to reach his hurting best friend and brother. "You got me and the tribe, you'll never be alone."

Alonzo looked at him. "After what I'm planning you won't say that."

Munkustrap felt his blood run cold. Then with a heavy sigh Alonzo rose and looked at the chain holding him captive. Alonzo trailed it back to the tower and saw its core. The chain was stuck to an old car part. Alonzo grabbed hold of the base and pulled with all strength he had and it burst and when it did so did his collar. He then turned and looked at Munkustrap and walked up to him and trailed Munk's chain and got the protector loose too.

"Munk now you've seen how I do it... get the others and leave the yard."

"But what about you Lonz?"

"I'm going up against Deuteronomy."

"What?! No, it's too dangerous and you said yourself that we can't defeat him."

"We can't Munk", Alonzo dropped his head. "But **_I_** can."

"Lonz..."

"Please Munk I don't want any of you here."

"But I do", came a dark voice from above them. They looked up and saw Old Deuteronomy look down on them. "So Alonzo... you think you can defeat me?"

Alonzo turned to him with an evil glare on his face. "I know I can!"

Old Deuteronomy started to laugh so loud every cat awoke and the kittens started to tremble in horror.

"What is going on", Demeter asked.

Old Deuteronomy looked at her with a wicked smile. "Alonzo has challenged me."

The tribe stared at the patched tom.

"Alonzo no", Tugger said but then stared as he saw his brothers were both free. "How did you get loose?"

"How indeed", Old Deuteronomy grumbled and glared at Munkustrap and Alonzo. "Patch..."

Alonzo hissed at the name his mother had used. "Don't call me that! That name was I called only once and never more. The whore who gave me that name is hopefully rotting in a grave!"

All the cats stared at him in horror. No one had ever heard a cat talk about his or her mother in that manner. Old Deuteronomy was only smiling.

"Yes that's what's she was", he said and stretched. "But as I was saying Alonzo... I'm accepting your challenge."

"If I win, you'll let the others go and give me the stone you carry around your neck..."

Old Deuteronomy was shocked. "How did you know about it?"

"That's irrelevant", Alonzo mocked using Old D's own words against him.

"Fine I accept those terms on one condition..."

"And that is?"

An evil grin spread across the evil cat's face. "It's a fight on life and death."

"No", Exotica yelled angrily. "Lonzo don't..."

"Alonzo it's too dangerous pull out", Skimbleshanks said.

"Zo please don't do this", Tantomile begged.

Alonzo heard the others tell him to not do it but his mind was set.

"I accept", Alonzo said but felt someone drag him backwards.

"No he doesn't", Munkustrap said. "I'll face you!"

"Sorry Munk", Alonzo said with a sigh then twirled around and knocked Munkustrap over and tied him to Tugger with an old rope lying on the ground. "But I have to do this..."

"Alonzo", Munk yelled as he struggled to get loose.

"Come on you old moth eaten fur hat!" Alonzo yelled. "I'm ready!"

Old Deuteronomy laughed and jumped down and landed in front of Alonzo. He then did something that both disgusted and amazed the patched tom. He took off his well known fur and threw it away. Underneath that almost dusty old coat Deuteronomy's fur looked exactly like Munkustrap's only darker and in the weak morning light it looked as if it was sparkling. He was also a very, very muscular tom.

"Come on then kid", Old D taunted. "Let's fight."

* * *

They flew at each other witch such force that when they collided they just bunched off of each other. Alonzo yelped as he hurt his sprained paw even more.

"Oh am I too rough on you", Old D taunted as they started to circle each other.

"You don't know what rough mean you old duster."

"Haven't your father told you to respect your elders?"

Alonzo flew at him and clawed the old tom across the face so bad it draw blood.

"I never had a father!" Alonzo growled. "Only a big brother!"

"Who you killed", Old Deuteronomy mocked as he jumped at Alonzo and sunk his teeth in the tom's back. Alonzo screamed in pain. He was still too sore and too tired to fight... but he had no choice. He used his back leg to kick old D's stomach and claw him with his claws. The old cat yelped and Alonzo could escape him. He staggered backwards and glared daggers at the old cat.

"He asked me to do it so I could free him from his nightmare", Alonzo yelled. "A nightmare you created!"

"I'm honored."

"No", Alonzo growled and made ready to pounce. "You're mental."

They were at each other's throats again and were clawing away worse than before. Now and then both of them yelped or hissed. Suddenly Alonzo shot out his paw and hit Old Deuteronomy square in the chest. He pulled upwards and left deep gashes. Old Deuteronomy roared in pain and fell backwards and tried to crawl away. Alonzo staggered after him... that's when Old Deuteronomy made his move. Alonzo still sore and tired didn't have the strength to jump away when the old cat twirled around and jumped onto his back and started to claw like a mad cat. Alonzo felt his body tremble by every scratch and suddenly Old Deuteronomy put a paw around his throat and flung him into the tower. Alonzo collapsed onto all four and then fell to his side with eyes heavy. His vision started to blur and he closed his eyes.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled in anguish and Old Deuteronomy laughed.

_

* * *

_

_The darkness was comforting in a way. He didn't hurt here and he could rest. He thought he heard whispers or screams from afar but he didn't care, all he wanted was to slip into the darkness and stay there._

_"Get up", a determined voice said from somewhere beside him._

_"No", he mumbled as a stubborn kitten._

_"They need you", another voice said just as determined as the other._

_"I failed... just leave me be."_

_"You haven't failed because you haven't tried yet", said a third and familiar voice. "Let go of it and let it flow."_

_"Mac..." he sat up and looked straight ahead, at least what he thought was right ahead, and was met by the face of a ginger cat._

_"Hi there Alonzo", Macavity answered._

_"W-where am I?"_

_"You are between life and death", said the first voice and a tom appeared on his left. He had a shiny aura around him that made Alonzo see what he looked like. He was entirely black except for an almost blood red circle around his right eye. The circle also had something that looked like beams in the same red color. It gave the impression of a sun._

_"Alonzo", the strange cat spoke. "You cannot linger here. You are the one destined to destroy the devil cat that is Deuteronomy. That is your duty... to all whom he's been stealing life away from. You got power to help, and cats that care."_

_"What?"_

_"The power within is very strong Alonzo", spoke the second voice, a female one, and a cat looking exactly like the other but with a white crescent moon around her right eye. "To control it you have to know that there are cats near you in life that loves you very much. Though it might not seem like it on all parts."_

_"Tugger", Alonzo mumbled._

_"I was given powers like yours", said the "suncat". "But the devil cat got to me before I knew how to use them."_

_"I also had the same power", Macavity said and walked closer to his brother. "But I misused it as was my part to play in this prophecy. I was born for that single purpose Alonzo, born to misuse a power so you would know what was right and wrong and by misusing it giving you a way to use it properly."_

_"Mac... that was not your only purpose in life."_

_"It was not?"_

_"No you may have felt that the Everlasting cat herself put that heavy and sorrow filled duty on your soul but that is not the truth. You were born to watch over me and be my brother. As I was born only for the purpose of being yours. The Everlasting cat only creates her beloved cats for those simple purposes. It's the cat itself that forms the road she is taking through her life."_

_Macavity chuckled. "You dear brother is starting to sound like the weirdo twins."_

_"As are you brother dearest."_

_"Back to the important", spoke the "mooncat". "You must return Alonzo or your mission and part will never be fulfilled and Deuteronomy the devil cat will never be stopped. Unless you stop him there will be no cat ever again who can do it."_

_"The cat has to be the second son of the demon", suncat spoke. "Just believe Alonzo... you can do it."_

_"I know you can", Macavity said and hugged his brother close. "My heart has never doubted your strength."_

_Alonzo returned the hug. "Mac... will I ever see you again?"_

_"When the time is right. Now go. Go and fulfill what we could not."_

_"Just let it go", mooncat spoke. "Let it flow as if it was your own blood."_

_"I will", Alonzo spoke. "But I do not know the way..."_

_"The weakest light can chase away the dark", suncat said and pointed to a small light in the distance. "Dark cannot exist in light, but light can exist in darkness."_

_"Thank you", Alonzo said and started to walk. "Who are you, may I ask."_

_"I was Apollon", the suncat said. "Named after the Greek god with the version of the name used in the countries of the North, at least that is what I know."_

_"And I was the first who got the power but could not use it", the queen spoke. "I was Artemis, the one who made the prophecy forgotten by Deuteronomy."_

_Alonzo bowed to them and then looked at his brother and smiled. The smile was returned by a small wave. As Alonzo ran towards the light the three cats faded away but Macavity's whisper was heard, echoing through the dark._

_"Goodbye brother... until we meet again." _

_

* * *

_

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled in devastation as Deuteronomy turned the patched tom over to check if he was dead or just unconscious.

"Don't you dare touch him", Tugger yelled angrily.

Old Deuteronomy took no notice of it and bent down to check for life... when Alonzo's eyes flew open and he hit the old tom across the face so hard it sent him tumbling over the ground. Alonzo jumped to his feet and growled... letting go of the barrier within. All the cats, Deuteronomy included, stared at him as a blue fire started to glow around his entire body and his eyes went from black to the same clear blue as the flames of the fire.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily", Alonzo growled at his opponent.

"Amazing", Tantomile breathed.

"So you got some pyrotechnics", Old Deuteronomy mocked. "So what? I am still stronger."

Alonzo smirked. "Do you wanna bet?"

And with that said he flew at his former leader and now with his power set free his movements were all too fast for the older tom. Deuteronomy tried to defend himself against the force of the blue-fire-cat. But he was not strong enough, he'd lost too much of his stolen life energy. When Alonzo's paw went out for his face another time the old cat used his arms to shield it. But there was no impact. He let his arm drop and saw the smug smile on the patched tom's face.

"What are you smiling about you torch?" he growled.

Alonzo held up his paw and from it dangled Old Deuteronomy's necklace, and his life taking stone.

"Give that back!" Deuteronomy yelled and tried to grab it. "It's mine! You haven't won yet!"

"No, that because I'm not like you", Alonzo spoke and jumped out of the way. "I would never kill a cat unless the cat asks me too as a dying wish." With that he grabbed the stone and crushed it in his paw.

"NO!!!" Old Deuteronomy fell to his knees.

"See it as a gift demon cat", Alonzo spoke calmly. "You will live, but not in this yard, nor this town. Leave now and never ever return. It doesn't matter how long you'll live the Jellicle tribe will always know who you are. Even if you give us a fake name we will know it's you and you are not welcome here."

With that he turned and walked towards the tribe to free them all from their chains. Old Deuteronomy's eyes burnt with hatred as he rose slowly.

"ARGH!" he roared and ran at the patched tom.

"Lonz look out", Munkustrap yelled in horror.

Alonzo turned and saw the old tom jump at him, claws bared, eyes madly wide and teeth bared as well. He reacted on instinct and shot out his own claws and caught Old Deuteronomy in the chest. The stood there, shock written on both their faces when suddenly the blue fire around Alonzo crept down his arm and into the chest of the demon cat. Alonzo was pushed back onto his backside when the last of it left. For a moment Old Deuteronomy just stood there. Then his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground... dead.

* * *

The chains around the cats and the rope around Munkustrap trembled before turning to dust and blew away in the chilly morning wind. The sun was over the horizon and its beams warmed the cold cats. Quaxo noticed sparkled close to him and his brother was at his side.

"I'm sorry", Mistofelees told him. "I should have been here."

But Quaxo didn't want to hear it. He threw his arms around his brother and hugged him hard.

Alonzo was still staring at the dead body of Deuteronomy; the dead cold eyes stared up onto the sky where the pale moon could be seen. Suddenly he felt arms around him and got face to face with Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Everlasting cat", his new found brother said. "Never do that to me again."

Alonzo didn't answer; he didn't even return the hug. Munkustrap let him go and bent down to watch his father's body. All the cats joined him to decide what to do with him. He had after all once been a loved member of the tribe. But no one noticed how a patched tom backed away and slowly headed for the exit, limping due to his sprained paw.

"What shall we do with him", Tugger growled. "He deserves to be thrown to the pollicles after all he's done."

"I know Tugger", Munkustrap said. "But he was our leader and friend once. That gives him the right to be buried honorably."

"What after all he's done", Tumblebrutus exclaimed. "You'll give him a funeral."

"Not really", Munkustrap shook his head. "We'll dig a hole as far away in the yard as possible and dig a hole, put his body and coat there and fill it up. No stone to remember him just a dark part in the ground."

"Wait", Pouncival said. "If he's dead... then who's leader now?"

"That's not too hard to figure out lad", Skimble said and all eyes turned to Munkustrap.

"Me", this asked. "No, no, no I don't deserve it."

"It doesn't matter dear", Jelly said. "You are the protector and firstborn it's your right."

"I'm not the firstborn remember Jelly? Alonzo is older than me."

"But you are protector", Tugger said. "That's make you the next in line."

Munkustrap sighed. "Okay fine... I'll pick up the part as leader."

The tribe cheered for him happily and he got hugs and pats on the back.

"So", Demeter said. "What's your first decision as leader?"

Munkustrap smiled. "Did you really have to ask my love? My first decision is to make Alonzo..." he turned to where he'd last seen the tom. But no one was there and there was no sight of the patched tom. "Alonzo? Where did he go? Alonzo!"

"Alonzo", all the cats called as they searched for him but the white and black tom was long gone.

* * *

TBC The reason I gave Alonzo these powers is that I was once told that in some versions he is thought of to have mystical powers.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Old Deuteronomy had been dead for four weeks and everything was fine. Mistofelees had used his powers to get rid of the high tower and to get rid of all the small fires on top of every other junk pile. Munkustrap didn't find it hard to become leader. He did most of the things he had did as protector, it was just some minor more things. Like keeping in touch with other tribes, give advices and of course he would have to choose the next Jellicle to go to the Heaviside layer. He knew he had to put the work of most of the songs during the ball on someone else. And that some was the tribe protector. There was just one tiny mini problem about that... there was no protector.

"Munk", Tugger said one morning at the start of the fifth week after Deuteronomy's death. "You got to choose a protector now."

"I can't do that Tugger", Munkustrap mumbled.

"Yes you can. You got a lot of toms around you who can take care of it. Like Admetus or heck even Coricopat."

"No", Munkustrap shook his head. "They can't do it."

"And why not?"

"Because it's Alonzo's job."

Tugger sighed heavily. "I swear Munk you're obsessing over that tom. Get over it!"

"No Tug... he's out there somewhere... and I'm gonna find him." Munkustrap jumped down from TSE 1.

"Hey whoa where do you think you're going", Tugger said and hurried after him and grabbed his tail.

"Let me go Tug I have to find him!"

"Munk he left us end of story!"

"NO!" Munkustrap's roar got the attention from the entire tribe. The toms and queens started to try calm their leader down. It didn't work until Demeter started to massage his tensed shoulders and nuzzle his neck.

The seven kittens were looking at him for a short while and then at each other.

"Poor Munk", Tumblebrutus said and sighed. "He looks so tired and worn."

It was true, Munkustrap had barley slept. He'd been out every night to find his best friend, who he found out was his older brother. His fur wasn't groomed and he looked as if he'd been rolling around in mud. He didn't look like the Munkustrap they knew.

"I know", Victoria said and bowed her head. "If there was just something we could do..."

They all hung with their heads for a moment before Pouncival's shot up.

"I know", he said and they looked at him. "Let's go find Alonzo!"

"Are you nuts", Etcetera said. "We're not allowed to leave the yard unsupervised!"

"Besides he might be out of town already", Victoria said. "We'll stay here."

Pouncival hung with his head again.

"I think it's a great idea Pounce", Jemima said and the tom kit smiled at her.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Me too", Electra said and rose. "Come on! Let's go find him!"

"How are we going to do that", Victoria snapped. "The grownups are watching!"

"We can pretend to play hide and go seek", Tumblebrutus said and beamed. "Then they'll never figure it out."

"Just one problem", Quaxo said and they turned to him. "If they won't see one of us looking around the yard they'll suspect something is up."

"I can stay and pretend to look", Victoria said. "I don't want to go anyway."

"Thanks Vicky", Jemima said and jumped to her feet. "You'll come... won't you Quaxo?"

"Yes."

"How about you Etc", Electra asked her hyper best friend.

"Yes of course!" the princesses exclaimed. "Adventure her I come!"

"Tumble", Pouncival asked.

"Yeah... I'll come", he answered but in his mind he added. "_It will give me the chance to be as brave as Alonzo was when he was a kitten... if pollicles hunt us that is._"

* * *

"I know you're upset Munkustrap", Demeter told her mate as she nuzzled his cheek. "But you have to relax a little. Admetus and Asparagus have gone out to look for Alonzo."

"If they can find him", Munkustrap sighed. "That tom is impossible to find if he doesn't want to be."

"Yeah... Like a certain conjurer we all know."

"Hey", Misto said and the other cats laughed. Even Munkustrap smiled a little. He'd let Demeter groom his pelt, but he refused to sleep until Admetus and Asparagus returned.

"Excuse me", Victoria said and hung her head.

"What is it Vicky dear", Jenny asked her adopted daughter. The Gumbie cat had found Victoria abandoned when she was a very young kitten.

"The other kittens", Victoria said without looking up.

"What about them Victoria", Munkustrap asked sensing that something was wrong.

"They left the yard..."

"What", Munkustrap yelled and rose to his feet.

"They wanted to uhm... they went..."

"How come we didn't notice it", Skimble asked confused.

"They ran away playing hide and go..." Bombalurina trailed off. "Oh..."

"Damn it", Munkustrap growled. "How could we fall for that?"

"I can't understand how we could fall for that", Jelly said. "Again!"

"Come on", Munkustrap said and rose. "Let's go find them."

"No", Coricopat shook his head.

"What", the other cats yelled at him. Even Tantomile stared at her brother.

"Don't fret", Coricopat continued. "Admetus and Asparagus has already found them."

"And you know that how", Tugger asked and Coricopat just looked at him. "Oh yeah right... forget I said anything."

* * *

"Alonzo", Etcetera yelled as they ran down another street. "Where can he be?"

"I told you we don't know", Tumblebrutus sighed. "Jem we won't find him today and it's getting dark soon. We better head back to the yard."

"But", Jemima said with sad eyes. "We have to find him..."

"Look we'll sneak out tomorrow again", Tumblebrutus put an arm around her shoulders. "And the day after tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that until we find him."

"The only thing you will find is trouble", a voice said and they turned to see Admetus and Asparagus glare at them. "What are you doing out here?"

"The same as you Asp", Pouncival told him. "Looking for Alonzo."

"Don't you remember what we told you about when we left the yard like this", Admetus said and the kittens bowed their head... except for Quaxo.

"Yeah but you were younger than we are", he said. "And you were fooling around and were oblivious to your surroundings. We're not."

The grown toms stared at him, so did the other kittens.

"Quaxo sh", Electra hissed at him.

"What was that you said Quaxo", Admetus asked.

"Sorry Ad..." Quaxo said and bowed his head. "But we're not as small as everyone think."

"Good", a gruff voice said and the eight cats turned to see two big pollicles. "Then it won't mean anything if you say that you are not enough meat for us."

The two toms hissed and swiped at the pollicles who both just laughed.

"Hey Zeke", the pollicle said. "Doesn't these two remind you of someone?"

"You're right Dom", Zeke said. "But I can't place them."

Admetus started at the names and when he looked closer he saw scars after claws on both the pollicles' faces and on Dom's ear there were small holes after teeth. He looked at Asparagus.

"Revenge", he asked.

"Oh yeah", Asparagus growled.

Together they jumped at the pollicle's faces but they jumped aside and they hit the pavement.

"We learnt that move", Dom said. "Oh now I remember you..."

"Good", Admetus said and pounced him and sunk his teeth in the pollicle's hind leg.

"Ouch!" Dom swung around and Admetus lost his grip. Zeke had already swatted away Asparagus and the two pollicle now turned to the kittens.

"Kittens", Admetus yelled as he helped Asparagus up. "Run!"

The kittens took off with Zeke behind them and Dom followed him.

* * *

The kittens got to an alley and a dead end. They turned to run back but the two pollicles was in their way.

"Déjà vu", Dom said and looked around. "The exact same alley but new kittens."

"Yeah and soon those grown toms will appear and jump on us."

"You got that right", Admetus yelled and jumped onto Zeke's back and Asparagus sunk his claws and teeth in Dom's leg.

"Ouch! Hey! Ow!" Dom said and kicked furiously. "Get off you little..." He kicked so hard Asparagus lost his grip and landed in front of the kittens. His fur was on end and he hissed at Dom. Zeke flung Admetus off and the tom crashed into Asparagus and sent both of them into a wall.

"They're not so tough", Dom said smugly.

"Yeah... hey speaking of déjà vu", Zeke said. "All that's missing now is that ginger tom and the black and white kitten."

"How about a black and white tom", came a voice from somewhere above them and after a flash of black and white Dom felt something bit into his other ear and his face was filled with claws from four paws.

"Argh", he yelled in pain. "Get it off, get it off!"

Zeke took a step forward but the black and white tom biting into Dom's ear glared at him and he stopped. The cat's eyes went from black to a clear blue and Zeke started to tremble in fright as he recognized the black and white kitten... now a grown tom.

"I suggest you leave", the tom spoke letting go of Dom's ear that was bleeding. The pollicle was still trashing around trying to get the cat off of his face. "Before my friend comes and jumps straight into your face."

Zeke tensed up and looked around. Then there was a hiss and a ginger cat came running towards him. He yelped and ran off.

"Will you leave my alley too", the cat asked Dom.

"Yes... yes I will please just let me go!"

The tom let go and jumped back and Dom dashed past the ginger tom and was gone.

"Nice work Quaxo", the tom said and turned to him. "I didn't know you could do illusions."

"Misto taught me", Quaxo stated proudly and then there was silence before...

"Alonzo", the kittens exclaimed and jumped him. That sent him to the ground with the kittens on top of him.

"I'm glad to see you too", he stated as he pushed them off gently and got to his feet. "You all look well."

"You sure don't my friend", Admetus said as he and Asparagus untangled themselves. "You look sick."

Alonzo's eyes were cloudy and distant, he was thinner than the kittens had ever seen him and he was trembling a bit.

"I am sick", he said and almost fell. Tumblebrutus and Quaxo steadied him.

"Man you're hot", Tumblebrutus said and the toms and princesses stared at him but Alonzo only smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that", Tumblebrutus exclaimed when he realized what he said.

"Aw that's a shame", Alonzo teased and ruffled Tumble's head fur and then whispered in his ear. "Because I think you're kinda hot too."

"Uuuu!" Tumblebrutus tried to get away but Alonzo flung an arm around him and knuckled his head.

"Don't worry Tumble I'm just teasing you. I know what you meant... and I know I kind of have a fever."

"A fever", Pouncival exclaimed. "More like a volcanic eruption! I can feel your heat over here!"

"No that's the air coming from the restaurant through the ventilation behind you."

Pouncival blushed as the others chuckled.

"But really", Quaxo cut in. "Alonzo you got a bad fever. We better take you to Jenny and Jelly."

"No", Alonzo shook his head.

"Lonz", Admetus said sternly. "You really need their help."

"If you've forgotten it Ad... I was exiled. This means that if I put a paw in the yard Munkustrap will have to kill me."

"It didn't stop you before", Asparagus protested.

"That was different..."

"How?"

"Well you were all threatened with death, you were all chained and couldn't have attacked me if you'd tried-"

"That's true", Electra said Alonzo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Thirdly, no one was thinking clear at the time", Alonzo went on.

"You did", Jemima cut in.

"What is this? Well-behaved-kitten-interrupting-grownups-day?"

"Sorry", Jemima said but still smiled wide.

"That big smile kinda ruins the picture Jem", Pouncival cut in.

"As I was saying", Alonzo continued. "As soon as things calmed down I left because Munkustrap would realize he would have to kill me right then and there... and I didn't want to put him through that."

"So you decided that the better way was leave and get infected wounds and a fever", Admetus said and crossed his arms.

"I didn't really count on tha-" Alonzo stopped. His body was trembling worse than before and his eyes rolled back into his head and he tumbled to the ground.

"Alonzo!" the others yelled in horror. Admetus showed the kittens away as he checked if his friend had a pulse. He found one, weak but steady. But he almost pulled back his paw because Alonzo was really as hot as a volcanic eruption.

"Okay", he said and hoisted Alonzo into his arms. "No matter what this knucklehead thinks we have to get him back to the yard."

"But", Asparagus said and sighed. "We can't... Munk will have to kill him."

A sly smile appeared on Admetus' face.

"What", Asparagus asked as he recognized that smile. The kittens looked at them in confusion as they didn't. Admetus just looked at him smiling wider. "What?"

"Come on." With that said Admetus turned around and hurried back to the yard.

* * *

Munkustrap was pacing back and forth in annoyance and worry. Coricopat had told them that the kittens were with Admetus and Asparagus. But then his face had turned white at a point and then regained color. But he'd refused to tell what had happened and Tantomile was mad at him for not including her in his knowledge.

"Cori", Munkustrap growled and all heads turned to the Siamese. "I'm giving you one last chance... what happened?"

"I cannot tell you Munkustrap... because I do not know."

"What do you know then", Munkustrap rubbed a paw over his face. It was the same procedure as before.

"That the kittens are with them and on their way back now."

"For the hundredth time can you just... wait what was that?"

Coricopat smiled. "I said the kittens are with them and on their way back now."

"I heard that I only wonder why you're telling us that but not the other."

"That's not important."

"Why I-"

"Munkustrap!" They saw Quaxo run towards them in a hurry. The other kittens a bit further behind with Asparagus keeping up the rear.

"Quaxo you dimwit", Misto scolded him. "You can't just leave the yard like that!"

"But... we wanted to make Munk happy."

"You didn't make me happy by leaving Quaxo", Munkustrap scolded. "You six are in big trouble for just running off like that and worry us all."

"Especially Munk", Tugger cut in.

"Wait", Quaxo said. "How did you know we left the yard before Asp and Ad told you?"

All the grownups looked at Victoria who blushed.

"Traitor", Quaxo pouted.

"Quaxo", Misto said and crossed his arms. "Where were you?"

"We wanted to make Munkustrap happy so we went-"

"Munk", Asparagus said as he reached them and grabbed the tabby's arm. "You gotta come with me!" Asparagus started to drag him.

"Whoa Asp wait... hang on!" Munkustrap said as he held his ground while Asparagus pulled on his arm and running, but standing on the same spot.

"No time to wait Munk. Stop struggling and come with me!"

Munkustrap pulled his arm loose and that sent Asparagus to the ground on his stomach.

"Not until you tell me where we're going", Munkustrap growled.

"We don't have time", Asparagus said as he flew up. "If you won't come on your own I'll carry you there myself!"

The other cats snickered at the mental image of Asparagus, who was much smaller than Munkustrap, carrying their leader.

"Okay, fine..." Munk growled and they took off running.

* * *

"Hold on my friend", Admetus said. He'd lowered Alonzo to the ground outside the yard and was letting his head rest on his shoulder. He heard running and saw Asparagus and Munkustrap, the later stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Everlasting cat", he exclaimed and hurried over. "Admetus why are you sitting here for?! We gotta get him into the yard."

"I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"You seem to have forgotten one pretty big detail."

"And that is?"

"Alonzo is still exiled", Asparagus said. "And according to our laws he must be killed if he enters the yard."

"Oh for fuck's sake", Munkustrap cursed. "Right as Jellicle leader and you two dimwits as my witnesses I declare that Alonzo is no longer banished but a member of this tribe again."

Admetus smiled, picked Alonzo up and hurried into the yard with Asparagus trailing behind and Munk standing dumbstruck at the sudden movement.

"Hey wait for me!" he yelled and ran after them.

* * *

"You are in so much trouble", Jelly scolded the six kittens. "We've told you to never ever leave the yard unsupervised."

"But it was for a good cause", Jemima protested.

"No it was not."

"So going out to find Alonzo was bad", Tumblebrutus huffed angrily.

"What", Jelly asked taken aback.

"Didn't tattle tale over there tell you", Electra snapped and glared at Victoria who smiled innocently.

"No she did not", Jelly rounded on the white soon-to-be-queen. "Vicky?"

"Sorry... I didn't pick up on that detail", Victoria said.

"Don't lie lass", Skimble said from behind her.

"Okay fine... I didn't tell because that wouldn't get them in as bad trouble and I wanted them to learn a lesson and to listen to cats older than them."

"Victoria", Jenny began. "I am really dis-"

"Jenny! Mother! We need you pronto", Admetus voice cut her off and everyone turned to see him come towards them with Alonzo in his arms.

"Sweet Eve'lasting Cat", Mungojerrie exclaimed. "Is 'e okay?"

"He's got a bad fever Jenny", Admetus said as he reached them. "He's practically burning up in my arms here."

"Put him down in my den dear", Jenny said. "Jelly come with me... the rest of you stay here."

They disappeared just as Munk and Asparagus got there.

"Where did they go", Munkustrap asked out of breath. "Puh it can't be healthy running this much!"

"You're on to talk", Asparagus said leaning on his knees for support. "I've been running all day!"

During the arrival of Admetus the kittens had seen their chance to escape but Plato spotted them.

"Oh no you don't", he said and grabbed Pouncival's tail and pulled him down from the pile the kittens were climbing.

"Yikes", Pouncival shrieked and grabbed onto Etcetera's tail.

"Ouch let go Pounce", she called.

"Nu uh if I'm going down I'm bringing you with me!"

"I'm not going down without someone more going down either!" With that she grabbed on to Electra's tail. Who nearly lost her balance but caught it again by grabbing Quaxo's tail, who grabbed Jemima's who grabbed Tumblebrutus'. He lost his footing at the sudden pull and all the kittens fell and landed in a heap on top of Plato. This was lying on his stomach chin resting in his paw on propped up right arm. All the kittens were in a heap on top of him. The grownups and Victoria laughed at them.

"Now", Munkustrap said and picked Tumblebrutus up by the scuff of his neck. It was getting a bit hard because he was not a little kitten anymore. "What to do with you six rascals?"

* * *

TBC I think... just one more thanks for all reviews. They make me happy and correction help is always appreciated:)


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Munkustrap was pacing back and forth outside Jenny's den. Most of the cats had gone home since it started to get very late. But Mistofelees was still there as was Quaxo and Tugger. They were watching their leader go back and forth.

"Munk", Tugger said. "If you don't stop soon you'll wear a ditch in the ground."

"I can't help it", Munkustrap said as he continued to pace. "I'm worried."

"As are we but do you see us pacing around?"

Munkustrap glared at him. "No..."

"So", Tugger grabbed his brother's tail and pulled. "Sit down!"

Munkustrap landed on his butt with a soft ouch... but he didn't say anything. Quaxo was almost asleep at Mistofelees side. Munkustrap smiled at them as they remembered him about himself and Tugger. Though they were twins but still...

"Hey", Misto said softly to Quaxo.

"Whaddya wan..." Quaxo said sleepily.

"Go to our den and go to sleep."

"Mm I'm slepny mee."

"No."

"Don wan g sleep winu."

"Okay, okay I get it... Don't snore."

"Mnt snr."

"Oh yes you do."

"..."

With that the kitten was asleep.

"What", Tugger said quietly. "Was that?"

"Huh", Misto asked.

"How did you understand what he said?"

"Practice Tugger."

Munkustrap chuckled. He then sighed and looked up at the stars and felt his own eyes go heavy.

"Hey", Tugger shook him. "Tiger go home and sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Oh and I'm the Everlasting cat's gift to queens... wait I am."

Misto chuckled. "What he means Munkustrap is: Oh and I'm _not_ the Everlasting cat's gift to queens."

"Exactly... hey!"

"Sh Tugger Quaxo's sleeping remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Munkustrap chuckled again.

"But seriously Munkustrap", the conjurer continued. "Go and get some sleep. You haven't slept a whole night for... about four weeks."

"I got to know what's going on."

"How about this... you go to sleep and I tell you when I get news okay?"

"Maybe... How would you get me?"

_"I have my ways"_, a voice said in Munkustrap's head and it took his tired mind a while to realize it was Misto. But then he rose and sighed.

"Okay Misto but notify me right away", he said as he walked away.

"No problemo."

"I'm hitting the hay too", Tugger said. "Call me when something happens Misto..."

"Of course Tugger."

* * *

Jenny and Jelly worked and fussed around the patched tom on the bed. Jenny's family... meaning Skimble and Victoria, were asleep in Jelly's den so they would keep out of the way.

"He's fading Jenny", Jelly said as she caressed Alonzo's forehead. "I don't think there is anything more for us to do..."

"There has to be something", Jenny said and looked through her box with herbs. "Fading cats can be brought back... with the right determination."

"Something Alonzo has plenty of... But how will we reach his soul?"

Jenny sighed and let her shoulders drop then her head snapped up.

"Misto!" she yelled.

"You called", the conjurer said and stuck his head inside. He held Quaxo in his arms as the kitten slept.

"Yes", Jenny said and hurried over and dragged him inside. "I need to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"Please Mistofelees... Alonzo is fading and we need you to find him."

"Is that all?" Misto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", Jelly said as she now understood what Jenny meant.

"Okay", Misto said. "Can you just eh... take care of this?" He lifted Quaxo a little higher. "I kinda uh need to use my hands and they are quiet full for the moment."

"Oh of course dear", Jenny hurried over and took the sleeping kitten from him and Misto stretched his arms before going over to Alonzo's head. He put both of his paws near his face and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Everywhere Misto looked it was dark... dark and cold except for a faint light in the distance._

_"I still do not understand why you have to keep me here", he heard a familiar voice say and saw Alonzo talk to two cats he didn't recognize._

_"It is for your own good Eld*", a black queen said. Misto could only see her and the tom because there was a faint glow around them. He saw that she had a white crescent moon around her right eye. Her companion had a red sun around his right eye._

_"You see that is what I do not understand. You say that it is for my best to stay here in the darkness with you when the way out is still shining bright. I can find my way back so why do you not let me return?"_

_"We just wonder Eld", the tom said. "Do you want to return?"_

_"Have I not told you that already Apollon?"_

_"Apollon", Mistofelees asked and the cats looked at him. A smile spread over Alonzo's face._

_"I see that you are not only invading my private life this time Mistofelees", he said and Misto walked over to him. Something was different about the patched tom. Here he never used it's, can't or won't. He was... just different. "Why may I ask you dear friend have you decided to come to this place that do not exist for happy assembles or too often have unhappy endings?"_

_"I'm here to get you back Alonzo", Misto said ignoring the urge to speak like Alonzo. "Jenny told me you're fading..." he looked around. "Where or what is this place anyway?"_

_"I cannot tell where this world is exactly. I can only tell what I know and that is that this place is somewhere between Heaviside and Earth. This is where most lost souls end up when they are fading or when cats have lost themselves. We now stand between life and death itself."_

_Misto shuddered at the thought of being so near death._

_"This is also the dwelling of those who have had parts to play of great importance of Earth such as myself", Apollon said and straightened up. "And as Artemis, my sister, but we do not come from the same mother nor do we come from the same father. We are brother and sister over time."_

_"Okay", Misto said and thought that it was best to ignore him and his "sister over time". "Anyway Alonzo will you come back with me?"_

_"I have been trying to return to Earth but Artemis and Apollon have both insisted that I should remain here. I wish that I do not share with them."_

_"Then why did you run from the tribe when the demon had been defeated?" Artemis asked._

_"I left because I knew that the protector would have to kill me Artemis", Alonzo said and turned to her. His face empty of any emotion. "Had I not left he had been forced by the Jellicle law to kill me for being in the yard. The demon cat had me exiled for reasons I still cannot understand. To return to the yard during your exile always end in death by the paws of the protector and the second. A fate I do not wish to befall me or Munkustrap. It would kill Munkustrap so to speak if he was to kill me for returning to the yard."_

_"But you're not exiled anymore", Misto cut in and positioned himself between the two cats and Alonzo. "Admetus told me that Munkustrap made you a member again and ended your exile!"_

_Alonzo smiled and turned to the other two. "Apollon, Artemis I am honored to have been able to meet the two of you, but I cannot linger here as is your wish for me to do. I still have a life on Earth."_

_"Eld", Apollon said. "Your fever is slowly killing you and your fire is starting to extinguish as well."_

_"That's because you two are keeping him here", Misto rounded on them angrily. "So just shut up and let us leave and Alonzo's fire will get life anew!"_

_"Mistofelees", Artemis said and glared at him. "This is not your sake to decide. You have no right to be here at all nor do you have the right to order us on what to do. If I were you I would leave now or risk that what power I posses would be taken from me and that I would forever be exiled from this place. A place you have to pass to get to the glory and wonders of the Heaviside layer and the Everlasting cat."_

_A blue light suddenly surrounded Misto and he turned around and saw that the light came from Alonzo. A fire was burning all around him. It was bigger than the one he'd created when he fought Deuteronomy and much, much brighter._

_"How dare you", Alonzo spat at Artemis. "In this place! How dare you threaten one of the servants of the Everlasting cat? If someone does not have the right to linger here it is you Artemis mooncat. You have been lingering here far too long and should have left to the Heaviside layer a long time ago. Now Mistofelees and I will go back to Earth and dare you try to stop us you will find that this fire can burn even souls of cats dead for a long time."_

_Artemis hissed at him and Apollon just looked at Alonzo with a face that didn't show any emotions. Alonzo put a paw on Misto's shoulder and turned him towards the light._

_"Eld", Apollon called as they started to walk but Alonzo ignored him. "Alonzo!"_

_Alonzo stopped and looked back at him. "What is it now you ask of me Apollon?"_

_"Thank you", Apollon said and smiled. "Without you and your fire... din eld** we would never have been given the chance to enter Heaviside. I thank you with all my heart and I wish you the best in your life on Earth and when your time on Earth has come to an end I will welcome you to Heaviside with open arms as a brother over time."_

_Alonzo smiled at him and nodded slowly to show respect. "And I will look upon you with the same vision you will look upon me brother over time. But I need now to return to my brothers by blood and my brothers, sisters and parents under the sun. Farewell until we meet again."_

_With that he steered Mistofelees and himself to the light._

_

* * *

_

Misto gasped and his eyes shut open and he fell away from Alonzo's bed.

"Misto", Jellylorum exclaimed and hurried over to his side. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Y-yes Jelly", Misto stuttered as he sat up. "I'm just fine... how's Alonzo?"

"Why don't you ask yourself", Jenny asked and smiled. She was at the patched tom's side and was holding her paws on his shoulder as he sat up in the bed and looked at Misto.

"Thanks for coming and getting me. I didn't want to stay there." He said.

"Well your talk was a bit annoying", Misto said as he smiled and rose. "Remind me to never be caught there or I'll might start talk like that." He shuddered and Jelly looked at him as if he was crazy.

Alonzo shrugged. "I couldn't help it. The words refused to come out in a more modern way."

"Oh shoot", Misto exclaimed. "I gotta tell Tugger and Munkustrap!"

"Hey don't sweat it", Alonzo said and yawned. "I need to sleep, I didn't get much being stuck in never ever land and you too seem to need it too."

"But I promised to tell them when I got any news on your condition."

"And have you got that?"

"Well you're awake?"

"Am I", Alonzo asked sleepily and went to sleep with a small grin.

"He hasn't given you any news on how he's feeling and we won't", Jelly said. "Now, Quaxo is already snoring in Vicky's bed. Why don't you join him and we can rest too. We'll tell Munk tomorrow."

"'e won' be 'appy", Misto said tiredly.

"He doesn't need to know", Jenny said softly.

"Okay Oi'll res' a bi'... Wake me when 'e's awake agn..."

"We will Misto."

"An' let me tell Munk an' Tugger or they'll get oirritoited."

"We will now shoo."

The conjurer went into the other room and collapsed on the bed beside his brother. Jellylorum was chuckling softly.

"Did you notice it too", she asked her friend.

"Yes", Jenny said with a smile. "When he's tired he sounds like the notorious duo."

"We won't tell anyone will we?"

"No they'll tease him and Jerrie and Teazer won't leave him alone."

* * *

TBC I think I'll leave it there and make one more chapter. The great finale! If nothing happens.

*Eld is Swedish for fire and they call him that because of... well you can figure that out yourselves.  
**Din eld is also Swedish and mean your fire. I think it suited instead of fire... Eld sounded more like a name.

I'll give you bonus points if you can figure out what Quaxo was saying:)


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Demeter watched her mate as he slept peacefully for the first time in many weeks. She knew that her mother and Jelly would be able to get Alonzo back on his paws in no time. She sighed happily and looked out at the rising sun. She started to think about all that had happened over these past few weeks. It had all begun when Alonzo... no when Macavity had been banished. She wondered what would have happened if the ginger tom hadn't turned evil. Maybe none of this would have happened.

"_Or maybe we all would be dead because of Old Deut... Old Dumbass._" she thought and looked at her mate. He'd been through a lot. He'd found out his father was an evil, life-stealing maniac and that he was not the oldest of Old Dumbass' children. A smile crept onto her face again as she realized she had a new brother-in-law in Alonzo, though the patched tom had always been like a brother to Munkustrap so technically he'd always been her brother-in-law. A fact that had had the Tugger jealous and she wondered if he still was.

Munkustrap slept peacefully when suddenly he heard a small voice in his head.

"_Munkustrap_", it said.

"Go away", he mumbled and Demeter looked at him in confusion.

"_No you told me to get you as soon as-_"

"If I did I regret it now... go away and let me sleep."

Demeter wondered if he was sleep talking but then remembered how Misto had talked to Alonzo before his fight with Old Deuteronomy. So she left their part of the den and went to her daughters and curled up around them and fell asleep again.

"_But you insisted that I told you right away when_", the voice told Munkustrap but he cut it off.

"Well I retract that now... shut up and let me sleep."

"_Fine I'll tell Alonzo you don't want to see him then_."

"_Alonzo_!" Munkustrap's mind shouted and he was fully awake and ran out the den.

* * *

At Jenny's den he hurried inside and found Mistofelees talking to Alonzo with a big smile on his face. Apparently the conjurer was telling the patched tom about something that had happened while he was gone.

"Really", Alonzo said and chuckled. "And what did Tugger said?"

"That if he caught me or Quaxo we would wish we were never born. He did catch up to us... the next day but he couldn't do anything. Quaxo telekineticed us away."

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't know", the conjurer shrugged. "But the fear of him getting revenge on us was worth it to see his face blue, his mane pink and his body green... he clashed something terrible"

Alonzo laughed and then coughed and Misto patted his back.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap exclaimed as he couldn't keep quiet any more.

"Munk?!" Alonzo exclaimed in shock as the silver tabby pulled him into a backbreaking hug and tears went down his face. Misto left the room to give them some privacy. Alonzo didn't move at first but then he sighed and returned the hug. Not as hard as Munkustrap.

"I missed you", Munkustrap mumbled. "So much."

"I missed you too Munk..."

"Why", Munkustrap moved back so he was no longer hugging Alonzo but sat on the bed looking into the patched tom's black eyes.

"Because you're my best friend", Alonzo said. "Almost brother... Correction you are my brother."

"I meant why didn't you come back?"

Alonzo sighed. "To be honest with you Munk... I... I didn't felt I deserve it... and I still think I don't."

"That's a load of shit Alonzo."

"Munk I killed our brother and our father."

"No", Munkustrap shook his head. "Macavity was killed by a car. Gus told us what happened. He asked you to put an end to his suffering which you did."

"But it was still my claws that killed him Munk and it was my claws and fire that killed Deuteronomy."

"No", Munkustrap shook his head. "Deuteronomy was killed by his own madness."

"Munk-"

"No Alonzo hear me out. You told him to leave, you gave him the chance, you spared his life and he attacked you from behind. You merely acted on a reflex to defend yourself."

Alonzo sighed and looked away from the tabby.

"Look at me", Munkustrap ordered but Alonzo didn't turn back. "Look at me."

"Why should I take orders from my little brother", Alonzo said and Munkustrap saw mischievous smile play at his lips.

"Oh so that's how you want to play then", Munkustrap said with a mischievous smile of his own. "Okay big brother as Jellicle leader I order you to look at me."

"Now that's unfair", Alonzo said as he looked at his brother.

"It worked."

"Yeah... Munk..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to stay here? I mean after all I did kill two cats and this time I saw that the kittens are afraid of me."

"If they're afraid of you", Tugger said and his brothers' heads snapped towards him. "Then why did they go out on their own to find you?"

Alonzo opened his mouth and closed it a few times and that made Munkustrap chuckle.

"You look like a goldfish", he chuckled. Alonzo glared at him.

"Well you have the same intelligence as one", he retorted and Tugger laughed.

"Do not", Munkustrap said. "I'm very smart thank you very much."

"Smart enough to realize that you're in trouble?"

"Huh?" Alonzo pointed and Munkustrap saw Jenny stand in the door tapping her foot in annoyance, arms crossed across her chest, brow furrowed and head fur standing out in all directions making it look like a bird's nest. Beside her stood Jellylorum mirroring the other queens pose but her hair was not standing out like Jenny's.

"And why", Jennyanydots said sternly. "Do I have the pleasure to find the Jellicle leader harass my patient?"

"Harass", Munkustrap asked and Tugger started laughing. "Jenny I were just-"

"Oh I know what you were doing", Jenny said and took a threatening step forward. "You were talking so loud that you woke two tired old queens up."

"What?!" Tugger fell to the ground roaring with laughter. He and Alonzo had spoken in hushed voices and had laughed quietly but Munkustrap hadn't he hadn't even given it any thought.

"Now I suggest you leave", the Gumbie cat continued. "Before I let Jelly throttles you."

Jellylorum was not a morning cat; you would think she was being the caretaker of the kittens and all. But to the older queen's pleasure the kittens didn't like mornings more than she did and rarely woke before nine o'clock.

"Okay, okay", Munkustrap said and backed away from the older queens.

"And take that…" Jelly spat and pointed at the still laughing Tugger. "Maniac hyena with you!"

Tugger stopped laughing immediately.

"Hey!" he said and Alonzo chuckled quietly and so did Munkustrap.

"Okay Jelly", Munkustrap said and started to push Tugger outside. "We'll leave. You just go back to sleep and don't worry about the kittens. Tugger and I will watch them when they get up so you can sleep all day if you want."

"What-", the rest of Tugger's objection went unheard as he was dragged far away from the den.

"_What would I do without my family_", Alonzo thought and shook his head. But then sighed heavily again. The older queens were gone so he took the opportunity to leave. He snuck out without being detected and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone", Munkustrap hissed at Mistofelees and Quaxo. The clock was around six thirty in the morning and the small magicians had both gone to sit at Alonzo's side but had found his bed empty.

"He's not there Munk", Quaxo said from behind his brother. Their leader's burning eyes frightened him. "We came in just after you left and he was gone."

"Can't you sense him", Munkustrap asked Mistofelees who shook his head.

"I've tried Munk... I just can't find him. I don't think he wants to be found."

"For Heaven's sake", Tugger yelled. "Don't tell me he left the yard again?!"

"Sh", the other three hissed as the rest of the tribe was asleep.

"Sorry", Tugger grumbled. Suddenly Munkustrap smiled.

"I know where he is", he said. "You guys just wait here."

* * *

Alonzo sat and looked at the rising sun and sighed. He had been thinking of everything he'd done, of Apollon and Artemis, of his brother and of what Munkustrap had told him but most of all he was thinking of what the tribe would think of him. He thought about staying away from them... but that would be cowardice he told himself and he was no coward. He sighed and started to sing, his voice weak in the beginning but it grow stronger and stronger and the tribe stuck their heads out of their dens and tried to figure out where the voice came from.

"**_I was waiting for so long _**  
**_For an answer to come _**  
**_Everyone told me I was strong _**  
**_To hold on and don't give in_**

**_Through the darkness and good times _**  
**_I didn't know if I'd make it through _**  
**_But the world thought I would _**  
**_But I was not knowing if I could_**

**_Hush, fool _**

**_I see a light in the sky _**  
**_Oh, it's almost blinding me _**  
**_I can't believe _**  
**_I've been given so much with love_**  
**_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _**  
**_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _**  
**_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _**  
**_A new life has...come _**

**_Where it was dark now there's light _**  
**_Where there was pain now there's joy _**  
**_Where there was weakness, I found my strength _**  
**_All in the eyes of my tribe_**

**_Hush, now _**

**_I see a light in the sky _**  
**_Oh, it's almost blinding me _**  
**_I can't believe _**  
**_I've been given so much with love_**  
**_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _**  
**_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _**  
**_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _**  
**_A new day has...come _**  
**_A new day has...come_**

**_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _**  
**_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _**  
**_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _**  
**_A new day has...come _****_  
_****_A new day has... come oh!_**

**_Hush now I see a light in the sky_****_  
_****_All in the eyes of my tribe_****_  
_****_I can't believe I've been given so much love_****_  
_****_I can't believe I've been trusted at all..._**"

"If you can't understand that", a voice said behind him and he jumped and twirled around and saw Munkustrap stand there. "You're the one with the intelligence of a goldfish."

Alonzo chuckled. "I can't hide from you can I Munk?"

"Well not in this yard."

"Oh? How about that time we played hide and seek and you couldn't find me until I jumped out on you?"

"That's different I'd only known you for three days."

"Or that time I played a prank on you with help of Ad, Asp and Mungo and you couldn't find me."

Munkustrap pouted. "That was different..."

"How?"

"That time you didn't want to be found."

"And you think I want now?"

"No I know you want."

Alonzo smiled softly and looked at the rising sun. "You know Munk... I wouldn't trade this for anything... not even after all I've done."

"Stop that already Lonz, I told you it wasn't your fault and no one holds it against you."

"I know..."

"Do you?"

Alonzo was quiet then sighed heavily. "No..."

"Then I'll show you." He grabbed Alonzo's arm and pulled him down the pile.

* * *

When they got down the entire tribe was assembled even Jenny and Jelly, both looking much happier than before and not as scary. Munkustrap was the first to come into sight.

"What was that Munk", Bombalurina asked. "Who sang?"

Munkustrap just pointed behind him and Alonzo came out slowly.

"Lonzo!" two small voices yelled and Electra and Jemima jumped him and he picked both of them up and spun them around happily. There were a lot of hugs and good greetings. Munkustrap watched with a smile as the last feeling of doubt left Alonzo's eyes. He chuckled and raised his voice.

"If I can have everyone's attention please", he said and they all quieted down. "Good now I have an announcement to make."

"You're going to admit that you got the intelligence of a goldfish", Tugger asked and he and Alonzo laughed.

"Ha ha ha Tugger", Munkustrap said and rolled his eyes. "Very funny. No I think it's time for me to announce the new Jellicle protector."

He looked around and his eyes locked with Alonzo's.

"You gotta be kidding me", the patched tom said. "Me?"

"Well who else is fit for the job?" Munkustrap asked.

"He's right", Mistofelees said. "It suits you perfect Lonz."

"Yeah", the others said and Alonzo sighed.

"Okay fine", he said. "On one condition."

"And that is", Munkustrap asked.

"Misto will be my second."

"Me?!" the conjurer was shocked. "Why me?"

"It's simple Misto... risked a lot searching for me when Macavity took over the yard, 2. you warned my about Deuteronomy, though I didn't think of it at the time, risked your life trying to tell all of us what he planned, told me everything so I could stop him, got rid of that tower and put out the fires and 6. Last but not least you saved my life. I trust you completely and let's face. Without your magic this tribe wouldn't be half as safe."

"Yeah", Jemima said and smiled. "Misto as second!"

"Misto as second", cheered the rest of the kittens.

Mistofelees blushed.

"What do you say Munk", Alonzo asked the Jellicle leader.

Munkustrap smiled. "I can't think of anyone more suitable for the job."

* * *

The End

There you go I hope you liked it. The song I used, and changed a bit, is Celine Dion A new Day has come. I owe nothing except for maybe Apollon and Artemis but if you want to use them just ask okay. Thanks for all reviews I love to get them.


End file.
